The Clash
by BlackDeath1611
Summary: They avoid each other like plagues and hate each other's guts, but due to a certain activity they are forced to clash. How will they cope? Will they learn to cooperate with each other? Or maybe not, the dark past that haunts each and everyone of them, forces them to be the way they are now, hinder them from being their true self? Or will love conquer all and help them break free?
1. Character and Prologue

**"****Prologue: Meeting them"**

So here are some short biographies of the characters then I'll proceed with the prologue…

**AMU HINAMORI**

**AKA:** Dragon Queen (President of the Dance Club)

**Age:** 16 yrs old

**Talent:** Dancing, Singing, Cooking, Gymnastics, Art (Known for her amazing Dancing Skills and her "Cool and Spicy" attitude, thus the name Dragon Queen, she is graceful but is aggressive)

* * *

**UTAU HOSHINA**

**AKA:** Diva Queen (President of the Music club)

**Age:** 17 yrs old

**Talent:** Singing, Dancing, Swimming (She is known for her angelic voice thus the name Diva Queen, since she is also a world renowned popstar)

* * *

**RIMA MASHIRO**

**AKA:** Ice Queen (She President of the Book Club)

**Age:** 16 yrs old

**Talent:** Singing, taekwondo (She is known for her Icy exterior and emotionless face and is also known for her angelic features but deadly glare thus the name Ice Queen)

* * *

**YAYA YUIKI**

**AKA:** Queen Bee (Head cheer leader)

**Age:** 15 yrs old

**Talent:** Gymnast, Dancing (She is known for her sass and her amazing gymnastic skills thus her name the Queen Bee)

* * *

**IKUTO TSUKIYOMI**

**AKA:** King BC (Black Cat) (He is known for his cat like attitude thus his name but apparently he unlike other cats like water thus he is the captain of the swim team)

**Age:** 17 yrs old

**Talent:** Singing, Dancing, Violin, Flexibility

* * *

**KUKAI SOUMA**

**AKA: **Star King (Soccer Captain)

**Age: **17 yrs old

**Talent: **Soccer, Singing (He is known as the star of almost every club that had any form of sport within it, well except for basketball that is, thus the name Star King)

* * *

**NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI**

**AKA: **King Cobra (Basketball Captain)

**Age: **17 yrs old

**Talent: **Singing, dancing, cooking, Basketball (He is known for his everlasting smile and amazing dancing skills but apparently he doesn't wanna join the dance club, but he is very vicious even when insulting someone he still has that smile of his, thus the name King cobra)

* * *

**KAIRI SANJOU**

**AKA: **Samurai King (Student Council President)

**Age: **15 yrs old

**Talent: **Cooking (Due to being able to join almost any school activity and almost perfecting every single one of them the name Samurai King was born)

* * *

**TADASE HOTORI**

**AKA: **White King (Vice President of the Book Club)

**Age:** 16 yrs old

**Talent:** N/A (He is called the white king because apart from his princely attitude, girls fawn over him but never taint him thus his name the White King)

* * *

**PROLOGUE…..**

**They hate each other's guts, but they have never encountered anything having to deal with each other. Due to a simple task given by the teacher the Clash will start can they learn to cope with each other's attitude and maybe even find love at the end? But maybe not, considering their dark past that only they know about, will they learn to accept each other's flaws?**

**Let's start the Clash!**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story! And I know the prologue is short and it sorta sucks but I promise if you read through the story it will be better! By the way I do not own any of Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does but the idea of the story is all mine :) from my imagination! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to Know the Clashers

**Ikuto:** Hey is this your first fanfic of me and Amu?

**BD:** Yeah actually, I hope people would like it!

**Ikuto:** How could you write only now?!

**Amu:** Ikuto shut up and don't be mean to her, it's her first time!

**BD:** Ohhh by the way I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does~~~

**Ikuto:** Yeah yeah whatever *Amu smacks him on the head*

**Amu:** Please don't mind Ikuto he's being stupid. Continue reading J

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 1: Getting to Know "The Clashers" (Part I)**

**AMU's POV**

_*Ring~~Ring~~Riiiiiinggggg*_

_'__Goddamn it! What the hell is the annoying ringing?!'_ Amu thought to herself and got up then threw the alarm clock and crashed back to bed.

"AMU! Wake up dear it's your first day in Seiyo Gakkuen!" her mom hollered.

'It is? I thought it was still summer?' she grumbled to herself.

"Amu- chan, it's best you get ready desu" Suu said, one of her guardian characters.

"Go! Go! Go Amu-chan!" Ran shouted cheerily.

"I'll prepare your clothes Amu-chan" Miki whispered.

"Get up Amu-chan so you could share your radiance to everyone" Dia said.

"Hai~~ I'm getting up!" Amu said. Her pink locks cascading past her mid-back, and gold eyes that shine like the sun, she was indeed a beauty no one can compare to. She had the perfect hair, perfect skin, intelligent beyond belief and her character well…. She's still undecided. Her 'Cool and Spicy' persona still used as a wall to hide her real character.

She got up but felt a strange round thing hitting her back, she turned around and… "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER EGG HERE?!"

"Amu dear~~ Are you alright up there?" her mom asked.

"Y-Yes Mom" damn that stutter, I hope she doesn't notice. "Okay then, come down once you're ready and eat your breakfast!"… "Okay!" she eagerly responded but was staring at the egg before her. It was white that had pink crosses all over it and in the middle a big pink cat print.

"Amu-chan desu~ We'll take care of your egg desu. Start getting ready for school desu." Suu said in warm comforting voice. Meanwhile the other charas were observing the newfound egg.

"Well whatever… Fine, I'll be quick" Amu grumbled. She headed for the bathroom and started stripping, went inside the shower and washed her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Once the water hit her she instantly woke up, after she finished washing her body she went out and started drying herself with her fluffy pink towel.

She got out and she saw the outfit Miki made for her. It consisted of a black and blue checkered plaid shirt with a white tank top, then for her bottoms some acid was shorts and plain black knee high socks. The shoes Miki chose were galaxy high top converse, and for accessories a black chocker with a skull as the pendant and her favorite charm bracelet…

"Nice choice Miki!" Amu thanked and praised her. "Thanks Amu-chan." Miki said with a small smile, she was still shy even after being with her for almost 2 years. She dressed up and checked herself in the mirror, she didn't add make up anymore, because honestly her natural looks are enough to make boys drool at her feet. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, seeing her mom dressed in her work clothes and her little sister doing her nails.

"Hey…" she greeted them emotionlessly.

"Oh! Hi Amu-chan! Here's your breakfast!" her mom chirped. Her sister didn't even look up from doing her nails, because to her Amu was invisible.

"Thanks…" she grumbled, her mom sighed like it was the most wonderful response her daughter could give, _'Cool and Spicy!'_ her mother thought to herself, and her sister finally made a response, but she ended up snorting because of her mother's response. 'Here we go again…' she thought.

"Ohh look at me! I'm the most perfect girl in the world in the eyes of everyone, everyone adores me but responding to them with more than one word will _kill_ my reputation of being Cool and Spicy!" her sister re-enacting what she thought of dear old Amu with enough sass that could make you back down in fear of getting that sass pointed at you.

I guess you're probably wondering why her sister is like that to her, considering the fact that used to be best buddies. We'll get to that but for now let's focus on the present.

"AMI! Stop that your sister is nothing like that! She's just her usual 'Cool and Spicy' self!" her mom defended but with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Amu. "Yeah, yeah whatever… ever since dad left it's always been about Amu! Amu this and Amu that, she's so perfect but because of her dad's gone!" she shouted and with one final roll of her eyes, Ami left the table, leaving the shocked mother with her mouth agape and her older sister staring t her food.

Once Amu finally got a hold of her emotions, she lifted her head up and said "I'm not hungry anymore, see you later mom…" without a speck of emotion in her face, even her eyes looked dead.

"O-oh… okay Amu-chan!" with weariness clearly heard in her voice. Amu turned to leave for school but her mother said something that made her stop in her tracks.

'_Amu never let what your sister say to you get to you, its not your fault' _even after countless times of having said this to her, she still felt the pain and still felt it was her fault.

Without giving any response she headed out the door and onto the back of her motorcycle, the last memory her father left.

'I will always love you and our family' he said with one last dying breath. The flashback of the night that haunted her, every single day of her life. She shook her head and began her way to school to start another day in hell.

* * *

**UTAU's POV**

She groggily opened her eyes only to be welcomed with annoying light streaming from her window. 'Ughhhh… my body still hurts from that training last night'. You see Utau is a famous singer and well she was practicing her new torturous routine that consisted of a lot of flips that would make you throw up every single meal you had.

"That stupid manager… she fvckin ruined my day". Utau sat on her comfy bed, with her long blonde hair cascading past her waist and her violet eyes that seems to have lost their sparkle during the past few year of being a popstar.

Her life as a popstar is not what everyone thought, she was constantly tortured with 12 hours of straight training and if she didn't do this, let's just say she isn't the one who is gonna be tortured. Being a popstar used to be her dream goal, but now that she reached it she instantly regretted it. If only she could turn back time to where she sang her heart out and people would just enjoy her voice for the sake of listening. But now the lyrics of he song became meaningless and downright soul-less.

"Utauuuu~~ you have o get ready for school!" Iru and Eru, her two charas said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah… _Another day of torture you mean…_" she whispered the last part but apparently they still heard her.

"Come on it's not that bad at least you still have your followers there that cater to you every whim" Eru said with a tinge of mischief you could see that sparkle in her eyes.

"And you might make friends today!" Iru said gleefully.

"Whateve-" she wanted to respond but was cut of by both Iru and Eru, "Besides you might meet your true love~" they said in a sing song voice. She ended up chucking a pillow to their direction and bull's eye it smacked them right in their face.

Utau laughed her heart out, which wasn't usually done considering her lifestyle, but like they say _'Enjoy it while it lasts'_. Because suddenly the door slammed open and she was greeted by her devil of a manager.

"Utau Get up and head to school! NOW!" and with that being said the door slammed shut and Utau was staring again at her two charas without a single emotion seen in her face.

She got up and started preparing for another wonderful day at the torture chamber called_ school._

After she finished taking a bath, she decided her first day outfit which consisted of dark blue skinny jeans and a white off-shoulder blouse with ruffles, she ended up wearing some purple pumps that was perfect for her outfit. She ended her look with a little gloss to make her lips look full and pink, and some mascara to make her eyes look bigger and brighter.

Chucking all he school stuff she needed in her bag. She headed out the door and practically ran all the way to her red Porsche.

"Let's get this over with" she grumbled. With Iru and Eru cheering for her. She backed up the drive way and headed for Seiyo Gakkuen for her first year in Senior High.

* * *

**RIMA's POV**

The difference with her waking up was that she never really got any sleep. Especially since he continuous banter of her parents, the result was extremely dark circles around her bloodshot eyes that were the product of her constant tears flowing due to the night before. Her chara Kusukusu was trying to make her laugh to distract her from the constant shouting of insults of her parents. I mean seriously how can they keep up that constant shouting.

"That's enough kusukusu. I'm fine" she said to her chara. Kusukusu instantly shut her mouth and instead opted for giving her news about her first day as a junior in Seiyo Gakkuen.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot, I'm gonna start prepping" she said with her emotions in check and her eyes blank.

After taking a bath and drying herself up, she proceded with picking her outfit for the day. It consisted of white skin-tight leggings and a sleeveless yellow blouse that hugged her petite curves, even though she only reached a 4'10" ft her curves were perfect. She finished her outfit with some her yellow vans. She used only concealer and lipgloss so that traces of what happened last night won't appear in her face.

She then proceeded with her daily task, and that is trying to get out of the house without being noticed by both her parents. She'd had enough of their lecturing and their constant banter about who is getting custody of their only daughter.

She peeked through the door and proceeded with caution. Surprisingly after her bath she didn't hear the arguments of her parents anymore, which usually meant that they both left and headed for work. But she was extra careful this time because the trial for the papers of her custody is nearly coming up in a few weeks, considering this they might have decided what to do with her.

Once she thought the cost was clear she proceeded grabbing a snack in the kitchen and left without another word. But before she got out the door, she froe in her steps seeing a small note posted on the front door.

_'__We'll have a family talk later_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad'_

That didn't sound good at all. But she could care less. She tore the paper and threw it in the trash bin located right outside her house.

"Miss Mashiro, let's head for school" the driver her mom paid said with a bow.

No longer responding she just head for the car door and went inside. _'This is gonna be a long day'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**YAYA's POV**

An empty home, that was what greeted Yaya when she woke up. The home once filled with laughter and jokes was now had an inexplicably gloomy atmosphere.

"huh…" Yaya sighed.

"Yaya-chan! Cheer up! At least I'm still here!" Pepe greeted her like every morning with a big smile.

"Yeah…" Yaya tried to smile back but ended up giving Pepe a grimace.

Pepe didn't mind it at all, and she then told Yaya the exciting news. "Yaya-chan! It's your first day as a sophomore!" but Yaya replied with the same gloomy expression the house held, "Oh yeah, okay I'll get ready…"she then proceeded to the bathroom to do her daily routine. Her orange hair that went pass her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes that shined when she showed her emotions, she also had just the right curves which was perfect for being the cheerleading captain.

I'm sure you wondered how come a sophomore can become a cheer leading captain hen usually it were seniors who took the spot. Well Yaya is actually an amazing gymnast that when she showed you her tricks your jaw would most likely meet the floor.

After finishing she saw the outfit Pepe chose for her to wear to school. It consisted of an yellow sundress that went up to her knees with a white belt, with her 3-inch white heels. She then proceeded putting on a little blush and some lip gloss.

She head downstairs and found her lunch for later prepared by her mom.

'Wow she still remember me…' she thought with a little sarcasm laced within each word.

She grabbed it and chucked it into her bag. Then proceeded out the door, but while passing by, something caught her eye. It was a picture frame she made, and within it a family picture, when their family used to be perfect, all smiles and no problems at all. That was until her new sibling arrived, she suddenly became deprived of attention and little by little she was forgotten. No longer were they the perfect family.

She headed for her black BMW and made her way to school. 'I hope something new happens' she thought to herself. Be careful what you wish for because something might really happen.

* * *

AT SEIYO GAKKUEN…

The 4 girls head to the entrance and well came face to face with each other. No longer were they their usual selves. Amu put up her 'Cool and Spicy' façade, Utau was smirking like a little b*tch, Rima was emotionless and annoyed self and finally Yaya with all the emotion she could form, was her sass.

They glared immensely at each other and "accidentally" bumped each other.

They heard constant whisperings about the four queens of Seiyo Gakkuen.

_"__Dragon Queen (Amu) is awesome, she's so cool!" _

_"__No! Diva Queen (Utau) is the best!"_

_"__But Ice Queen (Rima) is obviously the best of them all"_

_"__Queen Bee (Yaya) is still the hottest!"_

Every single one of them had their favorite and picked who they worshipped. But none of them know who they really are.

They hate each other's guts with all their might, but they have one thing in common. They are known as "The Queen Clashers".

* * *

**Ikuto: **Really? That's it?! Where the hell am I?!

**BD:** Shush Ikuto next chappy is yours okay?

**Amu:** I actually would prefer if Ikuto wasn't in this story.

**Ikuto:** Aww Amu-koi don't you want them to know about our love?

**Amu:** Shut up you perv!

**BD:** But you know I really can't remove Ikuto cuz he's your partner~ Would you rather have Tadase as your partner?

**Ikuto:** Eww! TADAGAY CANNOT HAVE MY PRECIOUS AMU! *Whisks Amu away*

**Amu:** IKUTO LET GO OF ME!

**BD:** Well I'll let them be! Review please!

**Hey there guys! This is actually my first Fanfic and I'm a huge fan of Shugo Chara especially Amuto love team. This is just made up through my Imagination as spongebob would call it hahaha, it ende up being pretty long and I didn't even notice huh :3. Have fun reading! And if you could please comment and review, it would help a lot! I also don't mind constructive criticisms but I hope they're not too mean. Thanks!**

**~ BD **


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Clashers2

**Amu:** Woah! A new chappy already?

**Ikuto:** Well _Amu-koi _she just wants to write about my awesomeness *insert smug face of Ikuto*

**BD:** Not really…. I mean this chapter is also for Kukai and the rest of the guys…

**Ikuto:** WHAT?! I thought you said this chapter is all about me?!

**BD:** Well you're not the only guy in this story, so whatever…

**Amu: **Readers, never mind their continuous banter and on with the story!

**BD:** Enjoy! And don't mind stupid Ikuto!

**Ikuto:** Hey-!

**Amu:** Shut up!

**BD:** And by the way there is a little sexual content here… back to the story!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know "The Clashers" (Part 2)**

**IKUTO's POV**

He woke up groggily from the night before. Working as Easter's CEO sure took a toll on him, not to mention the fact that besides being the CEO of Easter, he's also focusing on his studies. Well… not really focusing since all he does at school is nap at his favorite spot, never attending classes anymore since he doesn't need it. Ikuto is a freakin genius when it comes to school, despite the fact of always cutting classes.

After the death of his step-father and his mom suddenly becoming depressed due to other personal problems, he had to take over Easter so that the company won't fail. His life as a teenager isn't great it has full of problems that made him the way he is know. The only way he knows how to deal with it is either finding some girl to release his stress or he'll just sleep it out. Being this way his chara, Yoru, is the product of his dream to be free, free from responsibilities and problems that weren't meant to be his.

"Ikuto nya! Get up! Get up! Aren't you excited nya?! It's your last year in Seiyo Gakkuen as a Senior nya!" Yoru exclaimed excitedly for his owner. "Yeah yeah, and no I'm not excited, it's useless studying in that school if I could get straight A's without having to step foot in a classroom." He muttered, with a hint of annoyance seeing that he was not a morning person.

"But Ikuto-nya! Something interesting might happen this year! It is your last year after all!" knowing that Yoru's energy won't suddenly disappear; he decided ignoring him until he got his shower and a cup of coffee to wake him up from his groggy state.

Getting up from his bed was almost impossible, how heavy his body felt, he just dragged his feet all the way to the shower. Stripping himself from his clothes, he let the cool water hit his head and wake him up. After being able to relax his muscles and finishing his daily routine in the bathroom. He dried himself up and picked his outfit for his first day as a Senior.

It consisted of a black button up long-sleeved shirt, some black skinny jeans and some black shoes. (His uniform in the anime :3) He of course never forgot his choker which had a cross mad out of silver, the very last present his father got before leaving him and his family.

After putting on some cologne and checking himself in the mirror his midnight blue hair looked messy but still was soft under the touch, his muscles seemingly showing through his fitted clothes _'Good enough'_ he thought to himself. Once he deemed himself drool worthy for the girls he then proceeded stuffing his bag for all school essentials which consisted of extra clothes for after practice of the swim team and a notebook here and there, and finally a small pillow for when he decides to take a nap.

Going down quietly was easy since he was as sneaky and quiet as a cat. But at the last step of the stair case he heard the shuffling of feat behind him only to be tackled by his depressed mother who had tears in her eyes. "Ikuto? Are you leaving me like your father already? Please don't leave me!" she begged with her tears continuously flowing down her tear tainted cheeks. He turned to his mother with a sigh, and stared at her, how could his mother be like this? She was supposed to ake care of _him_, not the other way around.

"Mom, I'm not leaving okay? I'm just going to school and I'll be back home." He said, with as little emotion he could produce. "Promise?" she asked with a hopeful tone. "Yes, I promise," with the sae tone he used before.

Finally being able to get free from her vice-like grip he stood up bringing her mother to the dining area and sat her down. "See you later mom…" with that finally being said he headed straight for the door, but before he could take one step out, her mother said three little words that made his heart fill with hope…

_ "__I love you!"_

Without responding he headed for his car, but lingering in his thoughts were those words. Even though this routine pretty much made up his entire day, he would never get tired of his mother. Even though he doesn't show it, he loves her more than anything, and would do anything to protect her.

"Ikuto nya! Let's make those girls drool!" Yoru snickered. Finally being able to be free from his thoughts, with his smirk in place, he headed for school where he could finally find some peace and quiet. Or so he thought….

* * *

**KUKAI's POV**

"KUKAI! GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!" being awoken from his deep slumber by the voice of his loving brother, _'how nice' _ he thought with enough sarcasm to make even the most brain dead people see through it. "Yeah yeah!" he shouted loud enough for the entire house to be filled with his voice.

"Kukai~ Get uuuuuppppp! It's your first day as a seniooooorrrrr!" Daichi, his cahara, said with a whiney voice that you could mistake for a girl's voice. "Shut up!" he muttered, honestly he wasn't excited at all about the fact that summer has ended and now he is back to his torturous schedule, where his fans chasing him all around the field, sighing at how _hot_ he is. He's not being arrogant but from all the sports he's been playing there is no wonder why his muscles are well built, not the bulky kind of muscles, he was toned well and just perfect for his body. It's probably why all the girls faint when he just turns his head the slightest in their direction.

Getting up from his bed was hard especially since his body is all beaten up. Going into the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his six-pack with small bruises from the fight he got into last night, and a small cut on his cheek from that upper cut he got.

Sighing at all the bruises he got, he went into the shower turning the water into the hottest temperature and then readjusting it when it became too hot. His muscles finally relaxed and his mind finally being woken up from the shower. He then treated his wounds and placing a small bandage on the cut on his face. With his towel hanging around his waist that seemed to show his V-shape, was dangerously low, having his hair messy from applying shampoo was another thing, but apparently he didn't really care since he was in his own room, and nobody really bothered to go up to his room let alone peek on him. But what he forgot was his curtains were spread wide open so his neighbor could see everything in his room.

Next door was a girl with red hair, and curls hanging loosely on her shoulders, she had a binoculars in her hand and was laughing hysterically as she eyed Kukai's body up and down. He is really stupid for forgetting his window though. Scratching his head he then proceeded to his closet which by the way is beside the open window.

He finally caught sight of the peeping tom in the neighbor's house. He shouted profanities when he saw that creepy girl that always followed the King Clashers all around and saying that _she was their girlfriend, and when I mean all the King Clashers, I really mean all of them. _He shut the curtains after being freaked out to the highest level when he saw the binoculars in her hand.

He shrugged it off and proceeded picking his outfit, he never really cared what he wore to school because he was hot in anything, he could wear a friggin garbage bag and still manage to look hot. His outfit consisted of a plain white shirt and his black and read jersey that had his last name sown in the back and the name of their school _'Seiyo Gakkuen'_. And some loose jeans and finally his all black Nike shoes.

Stuffing all the school things in his bag and grabbing his favorite soccer ball, which was given to him by his father, he headed down stairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes (_This seriously reminds me of the song of Jake in adventure time singing "Bacon Pancakes" if that was really the title, you should listen to it sometimes it's really catchy, back to the story_). His stomach grumbled after his senses were bombarded by those delicious looking food on the dining table. His three brothers sitting there eating their meal, while his mom was still cooking some more of those heavenly food.

"Oh look it's the stupid twerp and his stupid soccer ball! HAHAHA" the eldest brother shouted. His brothers laughed along with him, well of course the exception of Kukai.

"Stop insulting your brother! BOYS!" his mother shouted through the noise of the laughter which died down after the being said. "Now Kukai eat your meal and head for school" his mother said with her authorative voice. He sat down quietly with his head held up high, he never got his brother's words get to him, he could care less, especially since insulting him has already become a routine every morning.

He was about to grab the last piece of pancake when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed it before him. "Hey Kukai, you wouldn't mind would you? I mean I am your older brother." Masa-nii said with a smug voice. He didn't respond and was about to get the last three strips of bacon and well you could guess what happened. The other brothers each got one leaving Kukai nothing but crumbs on a plate.

But in turn his mother smacked the three brothers in the head saying "there is nothing left that I could cook, I'm sorry Kukai, you should just buy some food in school, and hurry up so you won't be late." She handed him some money and with a sigh he left through the front door and made his way to school thinking what happened to his once loving family.

* * *

**NAGIHIKO's POV**

Being scolded early in the morning after just waking from his slumber is not what Nagihiko would appreciate, but he is left with no choice but to listen to the incessant blabbering of his mother on how he should act. Seeing that this is first day of school as a senior in Seiyo Gakkuen, she wanted him to be on his best behavior. So far after years of studying there he never really made trouble, or so his mother thought. Being one of the kings of Seiyo had its perks; he rarely got into trouble, seeing that no one would dare go against his path, well…. maybe except the other royals that is.

"You better not make any trouble mister! It would cause us our family's reputation!" and here goes on and on again about how the reputation of their family is the most important thing in the world.

"Yeah yeah" he muttered sarcastically

"Don't give me that tone! I am your mother, you have no right to treat-" she is still blabbering nonsense.

"Correction, _you_. are. only. my. _step_-mom" he hissed darkly, dark aura emanating from his body, he had to do his best not to strangle this woman that his father had married. After his mother's death this woman seduced my father and now _she_ thinks she's the boss of him. Ha! That's funny.

"Why you little bastard!" she shouted, maybe the neighbors are listening in their conversation, but honestly he didn't mind he wanted them to know what kind of bitch his father married. See she puts on this little act whenever his father is around, being kind to him and treating him like a real son, seeing that she could never give birth to anyone. It sickened him how gullible his father is, and now those last few words she said to him ignited his anger and ended up putting his hand on her neck and lifting her from the ground.

You could see how she was trying to escape from his grip, clawing his hands to let go of her. But you know, he has had enough of this bitch, he's pretty sure that once he let go of her she would crawl all the way back to his father and spout lies about him, his father being so gullible would believe her. So he'll just have to do his worst to deserve the punishment he will get later.

"You listen here you little bitch. You are pathetic. Thinking you could replace my mom. You are nothing like her. And seeing you like this proves it, if you try and tell dad what I did to you, well we'll just see if you live to see tomorrow." He said it with the darkest voice he could muster but just like what we said he did it with a smile so bright it could blind you. With every word his grip tightened around her neck, she couldn't breathe anymore but with those words being said, he let go of her, dropping her on the hard wooden floor.

Coughing and trying to regain air in her lungs she stared at the retreating figure of her step-son with fear clearly seen in her eyes, his long purple hair cascading past his waist and those muscles seen because of his fitted clothes.

Out of the hearing range of his step-mom, Rhythm, his chara, finally voiced out his thoughts on what had happened just awhile ago.

"That was awesome! But you know you should just leave this place and find a new home…" he said it with much enthusiasm but those final words getting softer and softer as he mention Nagihiko finding a new home. With a smile he faced his chara and said…

"I can't leave my father with that witch, she will ruin him, and I am the only memory he has left of mom since that bitch removed everything, I'm pretty sure she's trying to get rid of me as well so she could have him all to herself." His smile never wavering with each word that went past his soft lips.

You see Nagihiko looks exactly like his mother; it is one of the reasons he kept his hair long to be a constant reminder to his father that he loved his mom more than anyone in the world.

Going for his car he hoped on and made his way to school, where he would rather be at the moment.

The memories of his mother entering his mind as he drove his way to school.

_*Crash*_

_*I l-love y-you* she said shakily with one final breath…_

He halted the car to a stop, trying to rid himself of those haunting memories. _'Never again'_ he thought as one tear slid down his cheek and dropped onto the leather seat of his car.

* * *

**KAIRI's POV**

Walking down the corridors of the school and checking each and every classroom to check if everything was in order before the first day of class, was always the Student Council president's job, it always required him to be earlier than all of the other students. He checked his watch… it read _*6:37am*_ he still had at least an hour before the school was officially open.

He made his way to the Student Council Office and checked the list f things he had to do. Kairi was a very busy man and very diligent in everything he does. That is why most people admire him, and half of those admirers are girls, for being a sophomore he had a well built body, not to mention that he is very smart. But he never seems to mind the attention at all, any girl who approaches him and confesses are turned down with mind boggling words, that when he left you wouldn't even notice because your brain was still trying to process what he had just said.

Maybe an example will help you understand him… This was the very first time someone confessed to him…

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Kaichou!" a girl headed his way shouted just as he was about to enter the Student Council Office. With his paper work in one hand he faced the girl and stared at her with no emotion clear in his face._

_"__How may I help you?" Kairi said in a monotone voice, he was trying his best to hide his annoyance, he was very busy and this girl was keeping him from dong his work._

_"__U-umm….. Here t-this is for y-you!" She exclaimed as a blush spread through her face, with her head down, Kairi looked at the gift the girl was giving to him, without taking it he asked her… "What is this?"_

_"__K-kaichou… umm… I-I was w-wondering…." She just couldn't say it, it was most definitely embarrassing. People started to stare at the little show the president and this freshman was doing._

_"__Say it." His voice resounded with authority. 'I should just spit it out' she thought and with a deep breath…_

_"__I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime…" she said with her head held high and her bravery shining through, and a few minutes past Kairi just stared at her with blank eyes… Her bravery slipping and ended up blushing as red as a tomato and putting her head down in shame, as people watched them, they were curious with Kairi's answer._

_ "__Are you smart enough to date me?" he said no emotion laced in his voice just plain and monotone voice. "U-umm-" she tried answering but was cut off once again by Kairi._

_"__Seeing that the only thing you can do is give me…" he pointed at the gift she was holding… "whatever this is, I suggest you focus on your studies." _

_"__B-but I made this for you" her voice shaking, looking like she was about to cry._

_"_You_ made _this_?" he asked incredulously. "Don't _lie_ to me little girl, I know when something is made by hand or not, this is just something you bought obviously, I saw this once, carbon fixated silk, this can never be made by hand, and I am not _stupid_ to date someone like you, _I don't even know you_." with that finally being said he went in to the Student council room and shut the door in her face, leaving her mouth agape and students staring at her with pity clear in their eyes._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

That was his first year here in Seiyo Gakkuen and he managed to break someone's heart and at the same time scare of the female population that admired him, but those who were brave enough to even confess was turned down much like the same way he did to the first girl.

His phone started blaring killing his concentration on working, it was his sister. With a sigh he picked it up only to be greeted with slurred words.

"Kairi-kun~ come home and take care of meeee~~~" Yukari, his older sister said with a whiney voice, obviously because she was drunk. "Onee-san, you can do it yourself, you know you should stop drinking." He said with his usual tone and voice.

"But it's the only way to relieve stress~~~ I ended up taking care of you at such a you age, especially after our parents died-" instantly he put down the phone, not wanting hear what his sister wanted to say, it wasn't his fault she had to work for them to survive. Rubbing his temples and feeling the outbreak of a headache coming, he knew his sister could take care of himself even when drunk.

Going back to his work, he couldn't seem to focus anymore. His chara, Musashi, usually the quiet one said. "Master you should rest."

"I guess one nap wouldn't hurt…" he muttered suddenly yawning and feeling the effects of not being able to sleep 8 hours a day…

Falling into a deep slumber, Musashi started doing Kairi's work for him, since he was his chara, he knew what to do with every single document laid out in front of his master.

* * *

**TADASE's POV**

The smell of chlorine from the white tiles bombarded his senses as he woke up from a deep slumber. Sleeping in a hospital to take care of his grandmother was really hard. You see his grandmother met an accident when she went to go home from shopping to cook dinner for the family, and well it lead to her being in a comatose for almost 2 years, as well as his years of being a playboy was over.

Tadase always beat himself up for what happened to her, saying it was his fault. Let's reminisce what happened before the accident.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Tadase dear, I'm going to go shopping do you want to go with me?" his grandmother said on the other side of the door, but Tadase was busy._

_"__No thanks grandma!" he said with a muffled voice seeing that his face was within some girls thighs giving her pleasure by flicking his tongue on her clit. A few minutes of silence past as the girl desperately tried to silence her moans of pleasure with the way Tadase was treating her needy clit._

_"__Okay! But could you fetch me at about 7pm?" his grandmother said, without hearing what her grandmother he just shouted an 'okay!'. Hearing the shuffling of footsteps outside his door he proceeded to grab his dick and entering the girl beneath her….._

_A few more thrusts later they both finished their orgasm, and the time on the clock read *7:18pm*. And n his phone miscalls from his grandma. He was about to get up and call her when suddenly his mom called him, telling him about the tragic accident that happened to his grandmother._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

He never touched another girl again, he decided to go home since he still had school to attend to, since he was starting his first year as a junior.

"Let us go my faithful servant! So we can rule the school!" his chara, Kiseki said. "Whatever…" he muttered. Through the years he lost his touch as a playboy as well as his emotions and became the white king, he was the so called Pure King, he never treated another girl with disrespect, in other words he never took them out on dates and on his bed. It broke girls' hearts but he didn't care anymore, all he cared about was his grandmother and how to repay her for what he had caused her.

He headed home with one last look at his grandmother laying peacefully on the hospital bed. Whispering a short prayer he headed home and prepared for the new school year.

* * *

***AT SEIYO GAKKUEN***

Surprisingly all the Royals were at the gates, except for Kairi, as well as all the the girls that were still staring at each other, they never really noticed the Kings were behind them waiting for their staring contest to finish.

"Ehem… could you please excuse me." all of the royals' heads turned to face the person who interrupted their glaring contest and saw that it was their principal, Tsukasa. After saying their greetings, the royals pushed past each other and bumped on each other's shoulders.

Tsukasa stared at them, and a plan formed in his head. _'This is going to be good'_ he thought darkly, he was a good man and sometime when mischief hits him, well let's just say it doesn't really go well.

"Good Morning Sir!" someone greeted he turned and saw one of his loyal teachers, Nikaidou. "Nice to see you Nikaidou, ready for another year?" he greeted with much enthusiasm as the other.

"Yes…" he muttered with a sigh. "Good, because I have something in mind for the students this year!" so much enthusiasm was laced within each word, Nikaidou was sure the principal was planning something. You could see it in Tsukasa's if you stared long enough, that mischievous glint in his eyes, they made their way to the grounds where they will start the new year.

* * *

**Ikuto:** HEY! How come you gave Tadase a sex scene?! He is meant to be gay!

**BD:** It wasn't even that descriptive! Plus it was only a flashback!

**Amu:** Can we not talk about this? But hey you made Nagihiko creepy! *shivers*

**Nagihiko:** YEAH! I'm kind hearted!

**BD:** Hush Nagihiko… I know you are, and Ikuto don't worry you'll have you scene in the later chapters!

**Ikuto:** Is it with my _Amu-koi?_

**BD:** Ye-

**Amu:** OKAY! We had have enough of that! Just please review and commet!

**Hey there peeps! Well here's a new update and I hope you would like it! I will try to update every day, since I don't really have anything better to do :3 I hope you like the story so far! It was longer than the first chapter :) Again if you have any criticisms and ideas please don't be afraid to send those reviews to me! Please continue supporting this story even though it's new! Thanks!**

**~BD :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of A New Year

**Ikuto: **Wow! You update really fast huh?

**BD:** Yeah, I want to be able to finish the story before the summer ends…

**Amu:** That's great! So what's gonna happen in this chapter?

**BD:** That's my secret to keep _*wink*_

**Ikuto:** Just read the friggin story to find out!

**Amu:** Okay! Mr. Know-it-all! Well then, on with the story!

**BD:** Have fun reading!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 3: The Start of A New Year**

**AMU's POV**

She never really expected to see the other royals by the school gates, instantly her mood became irritated from her depressed state about the small incident at her home.

Each and every single one of the Royals Infuriated her, she had encountered all of them at different circumstances but she concluded that all of them were arrogant and stuck-up assholes. The one person she hated most was that kid Tadase. It has been exactly 2 years from the first time they met, and every time she caught a glimpse of him, her blood would just boil remembering what he had done to her.

Here is a small flashback to reminisce her past with the White King…..

* * *

***Flashback***

_She was walking down peacefully in the halls of Seiyo, hearing every single conversation that pertained to electing the new Royals since the last batch of Royals graduated recently. But she had never really cared about gossip, her mind was focused on getting to the place where she could find peace and quiet, her favorite spot, the school garden. _

_Her mind suddenly drifted to the thoughts of her charas, she had told them earlier o meet her for lunch at that specific place, and suddenly she collided with something or _someone_. Looking up she came face-to-face with a red-eyed blond boy, he was absolutely breath taking at first sight. She never really knew him so no bad thoughts ever crossed her mind as she stared at his hand, trying to help her stand up. Of course it was her first day and this was the first person she met after transferring, so without a second thought she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, all the while thinking that she was going to be easy…_

_He introduced himself, since it was his routine when he saw a pretty girl._

_"__Hi my name's Tadase!" he greeted with full enthusiasm, she thought he was nice, but her good thoughts were shattered when he said those words…_

"You _should really watch where you're going, and if you want, so you could repay me for helping you, let's go get dinner together!" his smile intact but there was a hint of smugness in his voice, she then looked at her surroundings, the hall was almost empty except for a few students passing by. He _meant_ to bump into her! How dare he! Suddenly her anger flared and it was directed to this arrogant ass in front of her._

_"_Excuse me? I, _should watch were _I'm_ going?!" with each word her voice raised higher and higher, he replied of course, and because of that all she could see was red and wanting to hit something or someone._

_"__Yeah, I mean you purposefully bumped into me right? I'm pretty sure you just wanted to catch my attention. So here I'm giving you a chance, I asked you out on a date." She wanted to reply to what he just said but he wasn't finished._ _"__You're_ lucky _mostly its girls who ask me out, but I'll make an exception seeing that you would look great in bed." looking her up and down as he checked her out and with a smirk replacing his _genuine _smile. People started encircling them as they heard what Tadase had just said to the pink-haired girl, watching them with amusement clearly seen in their faces. Her mouth slightly agape and her brain finally catching on to what he was saying, all of a sudden her fist collided with_ his pretty face_ and down he went to the floor, note the sarcasm._

_She was on fire! He was still looking at her in shock in how hard she had hit him; no one has ever done that! Ever! Especially a _girl_!_

"You listen here you little prick! _I didn't bump into you, and I'm pretty sure I was walking straight and no one was in my way!_ You. _watch where you're going! Don't turn things around and make it seem like it was my fault! And don't think for a second that I want to date you, you little ass! I have seen better!" finally being able to say that, as she watched him stand up she then remembered something. _

_"__Repay you? You want me to repay you huh?" she said every single word laced with sarcasm. "Here I'll repay you!" she said with a fake cheery voice and once again his face met the floor. Walking away after that eventful face-off, she vowed to herself never to trust pretty faces like him again._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

The nerve of that bastard! His morning he even smiled at her, like they were _friends _or something.

"Amu-chan, you should cool down, those thoughts of yours are dimming your radiance…" Dia said.

"She is right desu~ You must cool down desu" Suu said her voice laced with concern for her owner.

"Yeah… and I know just how to do it" she replied b with a tired voice, as her chara looked at her, concerned about her health.

"Why don't you guys go ahead to the grounds, I'll meet you there later after I'm finished cooling off" she said, encouraging them to leave so she could have time for herself. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation in their eyes, and replied with a smile.

"Sure Amu-chan! We'll just meet you there!" Ran said and the rest of her charas nodded in agreement, taking the new egg with them.

Following the advice of her charas to let herself cool down she went to the Dance studio were they usually held practices for when the school wanted the Dance troupe to do a performance for any school festivity.

She entered the room, already knowing that no one would be around since it is only the start of a school year, and they were going to be holding a welcoming ceremony for the new students at the grounds in about 30 minutes.

_'__Just enough time'_ she thought to herself, after plugging in her iPod, the music started and she did her five minute warm up. The song ended and one of her favorite songs played, she made a routine for this during the summer, the song was _Salute by Little Mix._

She started doing a series of complicated moves and when it came to an end, it felt like all her worries were thrown out the window. She was finally calm, forgetting about the incident earlier and that confrontation with the other royals.

She turned around ready to leave, she grabbed her belongings and headed for the door, but was surprised to see someone standing there by the door way.

* * *

**(It would be better if you saw the dance video, here's the link of the steps I was referring to, go to 3:53 to see the dance: watch?v=GXjIrtbPZOA****)**

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Huh!)_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute_

_Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together._

_And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters_

_Huh!_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

**_(P.S. This song was by Little Mix, I do not own the song at all)_**

* * *

**SOMEONE's POV**

He was walking down the halls, his mind not ready for the first day of classes. '_Who the hell would have enough energy to even go to school?'_ he questioned himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard music playing at the end of the hall.

Curiosity overtook his body and his legs started moving to the direction of the upbeat music.

_'__It seems that I'm wrong, besides the fact that whoever is in there has the energy to go to school, he or she even wanted to practice a dance or something'_, he looked through the small opening of the door since it wasn't fully closed.

He saw her, doing all those complicated moves, the way her body moved to the beat of the music, it was enticing. How he would like to run his hands around her body. The music stopped and he saw her panting for breath, her sweat dripping from her neck down all the way to- but he froze when he saw her turn around.

_'__A Royal'_ he thought, but then the shuffling of footsteps from behind him made him loose his thoughts, he swiftly chara changed and made his escape as the footsteps came closer and closer.

Making his way to the grounds and he finally sat at his proper place, his thoughts lingering on the girl with golden eyes.

* * *

**AMU's POV**

"Hello there, aren't you supposed to be down there?" pointing at the direction of the way to the grounds, his deep voice emanating around the empty room.

"Principal Tsukasa, what are you doing here?" her face void of emotion.

"I was just looking around to see if things were in order. You didn't answer my question though." Tsukasa said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Gomenasai. Hai, I will be down, I just wanted to cool down a bit." She explained, sincere with her words but still her voice remained emotionless.

"Wakarimashita, daijoubu desu ka?" (_Translation: I understand, Are you alright?_) he asked, concern laced within each word.

"Hai, daijoubu desu." (_Translation: Yes, I'm fine_) She answered, but to him it looked like she as hiding something, needless to say he was worried about her, she was supposed to be a role model after all, she being a Royal.

"Okay… but you better head down at once, you are a Royal after all." he became serious and it was clear in his authorative voice that he meant it, but something wasn't right, she felt that something bad was going to happen that might change her life.

* * *

**KAIRI's POV**

As he headed his way to the grounds, he sat on his rightful chair in the front row, nine chairs, sitting side by side each had the school logo at the top of the chair, made out of pure gold. Looking to both his left and right he saw that there was at least five chairs that weren't filled up, wondering where the occupiers might be, his thoughts were cut of when he saw them arriving one by one, but there was still one person missing.

A certain pink haired girl hasn't arrived yet, and she was the only one they were waiting for so that the ceremony may begin, well except for their principal, it seems like he was missing as well. Thinking it was his duty to find them both, he was about to get up but, he saw them quickly approaching and sitting at their rightful seats.

* * *

**Sitting Arrangement:**

**Yaya – Rima – Amu – Utau – Tadase – Me – Nagihiko –Kukai – Ikuto**

* * *

"Tsk, attention seeker." His seatmate, Nagihiko muttered. He noticed that the others were also giving her glares and snorting as she entered with Principal Tsukasa, he sighed, wondering when this small feud end. He wasn't like the others he really had no reason to hate any of them, but sometimes he had to act like he did because people around school expected all of them to be enemies, and well his reputation as a notorious heartbreaker, as they say doesn't exclude him from the rumor that said that they all hated each others' guts.

It was a wonder how they were all sitting there not tearing each others guts, well the exception of glaring at one of the Royals ones in a while, the other students didn't seem to mind the tension that was slowly building.

He was lost in thought about the Royals, and rumors about them, he wasn't really listening to his surroundings, when suddenly the principal asked him to go up on stage and make his speech.

He shook his head from his previous thoughts and proceeded up the stage, nearly tripping over the foot of someone, which in turn he looked behind him to glare at the owner of the said foot, Kukai, the Star King. Seeing that he was whistling and acting all innocent, he decided to just get the speech over with.

Not minding the childish act of his colleague, he went up the stairs and said his speech that finally started the new school year for each student of Seiyo Gakkuen.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen! As the president of the Student Council of Seiyo High, I would like to welcome all the new faces that will join the journey of Seiyo High for another year filled with excitement and blessings that has brought our school to where we are now! I hope that this year will change your lives just like it changed every single person who has had the chance of finishing in this prestigious school! I wish good luck to all of you! Thank you! And enjoy your year in Seiyo Gakkuen." While saying his speech, his voice was filled with fake enthusiasm but no one seemed to notice at all, since they were all excited to start the year. He headed down the steps of the stage as the students gathered to go to their first class of the day.

He was about to do the same, as well as the other Royals but they were stopped in their tracks when someone called out to them.

* * *

**TSUKASA's POV**

Calling out to the kids was easy but letting them agree to come with him was another thing.

"Royals! Head to my office after the students have gone to their classes." His voice full of authority, seeing that this was not a joke, the Royals decided to wait for the other students to file out of the grounds, they waited at different parts of the grounds, since they could stand the presence of each other, much less be within a few feet away from them.

Once all the students left the perimeter, they started making their way to the principal's office, putting as much distance as they could from each other, with Nikkaido silently following them.

Entering the room, it was suddenly filled with tension, the air becoming heavier as they waited for the principal to say what he wanted. They wanted to get out, you could see it in their eyes, no matter how good they are at hiding how they feel, their annoyance for one another was surely not hidden as a secret to each other, not even when the principal is in front of then scrutinizing their every feature.

All of them were thinking about different things, but hearing the words coming out from the mouth of their principal, it took a while for them to register what he had said.

* * *

**ROYALs' POV** _(All)_

"I am giving the nine of you a group project but you must _cooperate with each other_." 'A group project?!' all of them thought incredulously, having to work together was bad enough and now he expects us cooperate with each other? Now that is fuckin ridiculous!

_"__WHAT?!" _they shouted in unison, their voice echoing around the room.

* * *

**Ikuto:** Wow…

**Amu: **Well that's a surprising turn of events…

**BD: **I guess so…

**Amu:** I am actually left speechless…

**Ikuto:** Well whatever, as long as you give me and Amu my time together. *Smirk*

**Amu:** Sh-shut up! Oh yeah by the way… Who was the one watching me dance?

**BD:** I'll guess you'll have to find out in the later chapters. *smug face*

**Ikuto&amp;Amu: **Anyway please R+R!

**Hey there again guys! As promised I will try and update everyday! How do you like the chapter? I left a small cliffhanger though hahaha :) I hope you guys continue supporting this story even though it is my first fanfic. Again constructive criticisms will be helpful, but please I hope you don't be mean about it :) Thanks!**

**~BD :)**


	5. Chapter 4: It's Time to Clash!

**Ikuto:** Hey when will you give me and Amu my chapter?

**BD:** Like I said, you have to wait for the later chapters :)

**Amu:** No, no, you don't have to rush yourself just take your time, if you want don't _ever_ give me and Ikuto a scene, I would appreciate that!

**Ikuto:** Now now _Amu-koi~ _No need to say things like that, you're depriving her of her rite as a writer.

**BD:** Oh really? And what rite is that?

**Ikuto:** Your rite to write freely with your imagination, especially about me and _Amu_~

**BD:** Hai hai, whatever…

**Amu:** On with the story! Enjoy!

**_BD: PS. I am going to make Yaya a sophomore just like Kairi, because it turns out it doesn't make sense if she became head cheerleader and a royal all of a sudden if it was only her first year in Seiyo High_**

_(I noticed that even though I said that it was this person's POV I always ended up making it third person so I'm gonna edit the stories and remove the POV signs when I have the time, there was an exception of the "Someone's POV", that is the only one I will keep though, I hope you guys understand, Thanks!)_

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 4: It's Time to Clash!**

**_*Re-cap*_**

"I am giving the nine of you a group project but you must_ cooperate with each other_." 'A group project?!' all of them thought incredulously, having to work together was bad enough and now he expects us cooperate with each other? Now that is fuckin ridiculous!

_"__WHAT?!" _they shouted in unison, their voice echoing around the room.

**_*End of Re-cap*_**

* * *

All of them were staring at their principal Tsukasa like he'd grown another head, mouths agape, opening and closing, trying to form the right words to say in the situation that they're in.

Nagihiko was the first to respond about the shocking news that was brought to them by their principal, his smile finally returning after it had faltered, hearing the news.

"What do you mean _group _project?" his brow twitching as he mentioned the word _group, _he had never lost his cool, not once, well… except now.

"You see, there is an upcoming festivity that is to be held here, in Seiyo. And you kids, being the respected Royals, I want to assign this project to all of you, as a group of course. With that matter, I need all of you to cooperate with each other, seeing as you have a reputation to _'hate'_ each others guts." Tsukasa stated with an matter-of-fact tone and placing quotation marks when he said the word hate, as if he didn't really believe their hatred for each other.

"Why can't you just give it to Samurai King over here? He _is_ the president of the student council." Kukai snapped, finally being able to awaken from his shocked state.

"I, originally planned that it was to be given to Kairi, but alas it would also be a great opportunity for the Royals, you, to finally end this nonsensical hatred for each other." Tsukasa replied with the happiest voice he had. He found it truly amusing to see the Royals at this state, even the usually level headed Kairi was in a state of shock.

"Plus it wasn't me who gave share this idea to you, it was actually Nikkaidou who gave me this wonderful idea!" all heads snapped toward the brown-haired teacher as he suddenly started chucking nervously, glares were suddenly pointed at his direction scrutinizing his every movement, as if one wrong movement and his head would suddenly be torn apart from his body.

"You _can't_ really expect us to be '_buddy-buddies'_ just because you asked us to, right?" Utau said as she lifted her glare from the brown-haired man.

"For once I actually agree with Diva-wanna-be here-" Rima was starting to say but was cut off by Utau. "What did you just say, you little midget queen?" her dark aura spreading from her body.

"Why you little bit-" Rima started shouting, but as cut off once again but by a new voice. "Those nicknames are nice for both of you, the Diva-wanna-be and the Midget Queen, should we change your names to that?" with a tilt of his head as he smirked at the two girls whose eyes were lit up from anger.

"You're one to talk, you're just a little kitty, there's nothing black or dark about you at all." Yaya said her sass emanating from each word.

"Wow! The little Bay_bee _is defending someone, when she couldn't even defend herself." Amu finally spoke with fake enthusiasm and a mocking voice, being quiet for a while due to the shocking news.

"You little bitch! You just caught me off guard that time! And I'm not defending anyone!" Yaya shouted with her nostrils flaring as she stared at the pink haired girl.

"This actually caught my interest. What did you do Miss reptile?" Ikuto starred at the two while they were spouting unnecessary things. They were wayyyy of topic.

Amu was about to insult him for the childish nickname he had given her, when suddenly a voice shouted stopping them momentarily from their heated banter.

"Will you guys please just shut up? Our principal is right in front of us!" Tadasa yelled, that was a wrong move.

"Who made you the boss you little gay-shit?" Nagihiko asked, his smile turning into a slight smirk. At the same time Utau said "Like you really care about what the principal thinks! You just want to act all goody-goody so you could rub your arrogant little ass on his good side!"

Now they were ganging up on Tadase…

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the garden of Seiyo High….._**

"How do you think Amu-chan is doing?" Ran asked curiously to Suu, Miki and Dia as they stared at the new egg.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine, Amu-chan is a brave girl desu~" Suu said her voice never faltering as she said those words, she believed in Amu.

"And all we can do to help her is watch over her new egg." Dia said from within her egg.

"I wonder what she looks like…" Ran was wondering as her thoughts brought her to images of a cat. But her thoughts were cut off when she heard Suu asking Miki a very interesting question.

"What are you drawing Miki-san desu?" all the while trying to peek over her shoulder and see the drawing the blue chara was doing. She was surprised when Miki showed her the small sketch, Miki never showed anyone her sketches, well apart from Amu and Yoru, she was always too shy to show her talent. Ran floated over to see the sketch, een Dia went out from her egg, curious of the sketch.

It was a small chara that had cat ears and a tail, her hair in a fish-tail braid and the side of her head, wearing a white skirt and a white off shoulder shirt that went pass her chest area, it was fitted and the final detail was that she had a ribbon on her tail. There was no face at all, for some reason it was blank.

"Who is this?" ran asked curiosity overtaking her. Miki just pointed to the egg beside her and said….

"I'm trying to guess what she looks like…" as she stared at the egg, "When I tried to imagine her, that's what she looks like, but I can't seem to draw her face…" she said in a soft voice.

"It's really nice, even without a face." the other charas stared at Dia as she looked at the sketch with a small smile. "But I hope you could finish it once she hatches." she lifted her gaze from the sketch as she smiled at her sisters.

"I wonder when she will hatch?" Ran looked utterly curious but their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a voice shouting as it approached them, they turned to look, only to be faced with the other charas, those of the other Royals.

"OIIIIII!" Daichi shouted as he floated all the way to where the girls were.

They were complete, Ikuto's chara, Yoru; Kukai's chara, Daichi; Nagihiko's charas, Tenmari and Rhythm; Kairi's chara, Musashi; Tadase's chara, Kiseki; Utau's charas, Iru and Eru; Rima's chara, Kusukusu; Yaya's chara, Pepe and finally all of Amu's charas were there.

Unlike their owners, their charas were all friends, best friends actually. Every time their guardians were in class they always met up in the garden, here in the tree.

"Ohayou mina-san!" Ran said cheerily.

"Hello desu~" Suu said with a small smile.

"Hi." Miki said while taking her sketch pad from Dia.

Meanwhile Dia just smiled at them and went back to her egg.

"Watcha doing nya~?" Yoru asked, he was curious because they seemed deep in thought before the gang approached them, and they were still to far to see the new surprise.

"WOAH! Who owns that?" Rhythm asked when he saw the newfound egg. "It's Amu-chan's desu~" Suu replied with a small smile, remembering how Amu had reacted earlier when she got a new egg.

"Seriously? She has a lot of dreams huh." Eru said as she circled around the egg.

"That's good for her, she has a new egg, another dream to fulfill" Tenmari said as she observed the egg from a slight distance.

"Hey, this cat print looks exactly like the one on my egg nya~" Yooru suddenly said when he was also observing the egg.

"Anyhow what're you guys talking about before we got here?" Daichi asked as he sat down beside Ran.

"Nothing important, it's just that Miki showed us one of her sketches." Ran replied with a shrug.

"Hontoni?!" (Translation: Really?!) Iru said with a surprised tone.

"That is surprising actually, usually she only shows her sketches to Yoru-san" Musashi said with a surprised tone.

"As the King of you lowly pests I have the right to see the sketch as well!" Kiseki announced whie laughing his weird laugh, but was smacked in the head by Tenmari who had an annoyed face.

"She will show it to anyone she likes, not because you think you're a stupid fake King!" Tenmari said as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance to the stupid King.

"I am not fake! I will rule the world one day! You shall see then!" Kiseki replied with a smug face.

"Nevermind the fake king, how do you think they are right now? Utau-chan told me that the principal was going to talk to them about something…" Iru said with concern flickering in her eyes.

"Maji?! Well… I wish them luck!" Daichi said surprised about the news… Indeed they do need luck….

**_*Back at the Principal's Office*_**

* * *

The Royal's banter was still ongoing, insults being thrown from one person to another. Tsukasa finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, annoyance clearly heard in his voice. He never thought that their hatred for each other would turn out like this!

Surprised by the sudden rise of the voice of the principal, the Royals finally shut their mouths, momentarily forgetting about their previous banter, they started staring at the angry man in front of them.

Tsukasa was breathing heavily after shouting with all his might; he usually never lost his cool and always handled situations calmly.

Chuckling nervously, Nikkaidou decided to intervene with a small cough that usually caught the attention of people, heads snapped toward his direction. Taking a deep breath he tried to persuade the hard headed Royals.

"Look, I- no _we_ know, that this isn't a situation any of you would want to be in, but this specific project we are going to give you will help not only the school but as well as children out there. Recently the owner of the school wanted to donate a part of the school that needed remodeling to an Orphanage, especially since it started crowding up from the amount of children in their small building." Explaining briefly what was about to happen in the next few months.

"And Tsukasa here thought it would be a great idea that all of you were to do the project, since future leaders like you are supposed to be responsible, and like he said to help lessen your hatred for each other."

"That will never happen!" Amu shouted, still refusing to work with the other Royals, she would rather work on the project herself.

"I agree with pinky this time, I would love to help those children but there is no way I am doing it with these arrogant and self-centered bastards!" Utau said her tone of voice softening a little after hearing the reason for the said project.

"You're calling us those? Speak for yourself Diva-wanna-be!" Yaya shouted, annoyed by the fact that she was insulted like that, when in real life she really isn't like that, her façade just makes her look like that.

"Okay! Enough arguing!" Tsukasa shouted seeing that if this continued there would be another World War.

"I don't care if you don't want to work on this project because this will cause you half you're grades especially if this project won't become successful!" losing his temper was taking a tall on the man, even though he was only in his early twenties.

"You can't do that!" Nagihiko shouted, no longer having a smile on his face, in fact all of them had unreadable expressions at the moment.

"Yes I can! And I will! I will explain the project and I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you! Understood?" Tsukasa said, only to be replied with grunts of annoyance, but never the less, they were agreeing to the adult who looked like he was about to explode any moment.

"Good. Nikaidou you explain, since you are calmer than me at the moment" finally being able to sit down, relaxing a bit after his little outburst.

Sighing he explained what was to happen in the next four months.

"Okay I explained a little of the project already, it is for the kids at the orphanage. Remodeling the building will be hard, especially since the school lacks enough money to remodel it. This project will expect you to be able to create different fund raisers to help earn the money needed for the remodeling. You will all be working together to brainstorm different ideas, for the fund raisers. Every one of you must cooperate or else this will take a toll on your grade, seeing that some of you are finishing this year I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to fail and be held back for another year." seeing the White King raise his hand, he directed his attention to him so that he could say what he wanted to.

"So how long are we doing this, and what will be our schedule for this fund raising projects?" he was slowly accepting the fact that he had to work with the unreasonable people beside him.

"I was just getting to that. As I was saying, this will be happening in the next 4 months" seeing that they were about to complain, he cut them off. "This will happen three times a week, but may be extended if ever there is already a project and you would need to prepare for them. We shall pull you out of your classes for an entire day, during the days of idea planning and preparations, but that doesn't mean that you will be exempted from your classes, we will ask the teachers to lessen your workload and give you projects to maintain your grades. We want this project to be done within the limited amount of time given to you, as much as possible we would like to accommodate the children at once. Besides helping the children this will increase the popularity of our school thus letting people know about our prestigious school."

"What about me? I still have my duties as the Student Council President." Kairi asked, concerned for his workload.

"There is no problem with that, while the fund raising projects are taking place, you are to be replaced by the next position, the V.P.. And you will also have your own room to discuss your projects, Tsuka- I mean, Principal Tsukasa has assigned me to look after you're works, there are also time when we will be working on your hatred for each other, but that is a different case."

"Wait… Why do we have to work on our problems with each other?" Rima asked with indifference clearly seen in her face, they weren't using their facades anymore, well with the exception of Amu, still acting 'Cool and Spicy'.

"Well it's because I want you to." Tsukasa replied.

"That's a great reason" Amu ended up muttering sarcasm clearly heard.

"So today you won't be attending classes anymore, we want you to head home and get used to the idea of working together, tomorrow we'll excuse you from your classes and show you where all of you will be working and as well as showing you the building we will be remodeling, if ever any of you have any ideas about the remodeling, please don't hesitate to tell me, I am your moderator after all." Seeing that no one had anymore objections Nikkaidou added something with a smile, "Tomorrow we will also try getting to know each other." Everybody scoffed at the idea, they were pretty sure they wouldn't be able to get to know each other.

"Is everybody okay with the plan?" Tsukasa asked finally getting his composure back.

"Like we have a choice…" Yaya stated sarcastically, the others just grunted in response, having no choice but to agree to the conditions given to them, seeing that no amount of arguing would persuade their principal to not let them do the project together.

"Okay then, you may now head home, I already told your teachers that you would not be attending classes today, I also informed the guard so you may leave without being questioned." Tsukasa said with a smile motioning them to head out of the office.

They started filing out of the room; once they all left Nikkaidou turned to the Principal and said something that he was fully aware of.

"This is going to be disastrous" he muttered staring at the door the Royals went out of just moments ago.

_"__Tell me about it…"_ Tsukasa replied while rubbing his temples due to the stress of just having that conversation with all the Royals. He knew that giving this project to the Royals was a huge deal, he could only hope that they finally settle their differences and just help make the project a success.

* * *

**ROYAL's POV (All)**

_'__This is going to be one hell of a school year'_ they all thought, not knowing that all of them had similar thoughts.

* * *

**Ikuto:** So it's finally starting huh?

**BD:** Yup! The Clash is definitely about to begin.

**Amu:** Does that mean it will be more exciting?

**BD:** Yeah! I'm sorry if it's boring but I'll try to make it better!

**Ikuto:** You know how to make it more interesting?

**BD:** How?

**Ikuto:** Give me and my precious Amu a chapter. *smirk*

**Amu:** How about no.

**Ikuto:** Aww _Amu-koi_, don't be like that~

**Amu:** Shut up you pervert!

**BD:** Okay while they do that, please R+R! And continue supporting The Clash!

**Hey guys! Another chapter is done :) I hope you enjoy the story so far, I was actually writing it while eating strawberries so I had the energy and inspiration to make it longer, I noticed that I usually forgot about the charas, so I added them in this chapter. I hope you guys could review and follow through the stories, it would really help my inspiration! Thanks a lot!**

**~ BD :)**

_**P.S.: By the way the dance Amu did, the link sorta didn't work when I placed it in the story so you guys should check out my profile and see the link. It has a dance tutorial so if you want you could try dancing to it! Enjoy :)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Saving the Day!

**BD:** Good Morning guys!

**Ikuto:** You know we all have different timelines right?

**BD:** I know but its morning here so what do you care?

**Amu:** Just let her be Ikuto.

**Ikuto:** Hai hai, anything for my darling Amu~

**Amu:** So this is the chapter of the start of The Clash, right?

**BD:** Yeah

**Ikuto:** Why isn't Amu answering me?! *fake cries*

**BD:** Cuz she doesn't care.

**Ikuto:** TAKE THAT BACK! My Amu does care!

**Amu:** *whispers* Not really…

**Ikuto:** I heard that! They're hurting my feelings!

**BD:** Okay while Ikuto is going crazy over there… On with the story! Please R+R!

* * *

***Important note!***

**By the way, I noticed that most people just end up reading the Character and Prologue but don't bother to read the story… I feel sad knowing that, because even though it is my first time writing and it is my first story, I thought people would like the story… Should I just erase the story? I am really having doubts… Help me out here guys… Thanks!**

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 5: Saving the Day!**

After leaving the principal's office, Amu headed for the garden where her charas usually stayed at but then she noticed that the rest of the Royals were heading in the same direction, her thoughts were cut off when Yaya said something.

"Why the hell are all of you following me?"

Hearing what the small teen said all of them scoffed but Ikuto replied to her useless question. "I for one am not following you, you little Bay_bee"_

"Why do you people keep calling me that?!" she was getting frustrated because she didn't understand how she got the nickname, everyone wanted to laugh at her for her stupidity, because even Kukai, the less intellectual, understood the pun intended in the nickname.

"People call you Baybee because you're the queen bee, but you act like a child thus the nickname baybee, you idiot."Utau eplaines and snickered as the small girl tried to process the information given.

"Whatever, if you don't understand don't try and process it anymore cuz' your brain might explode from the simple information. But we aren't following you, we all just happen to be headed the same direction." Rima said with her usual unemotional face. They finally reached the garden without talking and they just minded their own business.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Where are you?" not minding the people beside her, she shouted while looking for her four charas.

"Amu-chan! Up here!" Ran shouted cheerily when she saw Amu stop below the tree they were in. Looking up she also saw the charas of the other Royals, she never really saw their charas but assumed it was theirs since they looked like they were looking for something or someone. The small voice of the pink-haired chara caught the attention of all the other Royals who were silently looking for their own charas, they started heading for the direction of the small voice.

Amu didn't mind them as they approached her from behind. "Come down here!" she shouted because they were too far up the tree, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia floated down while carrying Amu's egg, the rest of the charas followed close by seeing that their owners were behind the pink-haired girl.

All the charas went to their respective owners as they starred each other down, Amu decided to place the egg safely in her bag. One by one, without talking to one another, they started heading home, going in various directions, while Amu stood there with her charas.

"What happened Amu-chan desu~" Suu asked in concern at the same time Miki asked her, "Why are you not in class?".

"I'll explain on the way home…" Amu stated tiredly from the events that happened just a few minutes ago.

"Ran, chara change." Amu requested. "Okay!" Ran replied cheerily, never seeming to lose energy.

"Chara change: Amulet Heart! Hop, Step, Jump!" Amu headed home by gliding through the sky. Once she reached her home she headed straight for her bed, dropping on to it, feeling the effects of the news given to her on her first day, her eyes started to close as she drifted off to dream land.

Meanwhile her charas looked at her worried for what was about to come in the next few months.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Amu-chan! Wake upppp! It's time for school!" Ran said cheerily while shouting at Amu by the ear. She winced while getting up, then she remembered what was about to happen today, she went back to bed covering her head with her pillow, not wanting to deal with what was to happen in school.

"I made your breakfast desu~" Suu said cheerily, she was always in a happy mood whenever she got to prepare meals for her owner and her sisters. The smell of eggs and bacon invaded her nose, she instantly got up and grabbed the meal Suu cooked for her. She started wolfing it down, never realizing how hungry she was. She soon regretted it when she no longer felt tired, meaning she wouldn't have an ecuse for skipping classes today.

Sighing she got up from her bed and checked her new egg, it still hasn't shown signs of hatching any moment. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom and do her daily routine, getting out after drying herself she proceeded putting on the outfit Miki made for her.

It was a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top, to top it of she had a ¾ sleeved leather jacket and black and red checkered high tops. She then braided her hair to the side and put perfume on, no longer putting any make up.

When she went down along with her charas, she noticed that her mom was no longer there, probably at work, and her little sister was gone as well. She made her way to her motorcycle and drove off to school, her mind drifting off to the possible events that could happen today.

* * *

***At School***

They never really talked about where to meet with the principal so Amu decided to go to the music room this time, reaching there, as expected no one was there, so she could play and sing with no one bothering her.

No one really knew that Amu was into music, especially that she liked singing more than dancing, everyone in the school only focused on her career as a dancer, not knowing if she had other hidden talents.

She headed inside her sights in set for the grand piano in the corner, she was mesmerized by its beauty, they used to have a grand piano at home but her mom got rid of did, she said that it brought bad memories to their home.

She glided her fingers on the keys, the piano looked so old but the keys were still in tune. She sat down and played a song that she recently heard on the radio, it reminded her of her little sister for some reason, she knew that it was a love song but no matter what, the words of her little sister always kept coming back to her head…..

_'__but because of her dad's gone!'_

It reminded her so much of the times her sister blamed her for their father leaving…..

She started playing, each hitting the right key, it was her first time playing but for some reason Amu new which key to press.

* * *

**(This song is by Julia Sheer the title is 'You will never be'… It's a beautiful song, you should listen to it while you are reading, BTW the link is in my profile :))**

_How did we ever come to this_

_I never thought you'd be_

_Someone I'd have to miss..._

_And there I was caught in your game_

_Needing answers that never came_

_And we took a chance,_

_You said you were strong_

_Strong enough_

_But you were wrong..._

The song reminded her of how much her sister missed their dad, her hopes that even though she found out what had happened he would still stay, that he wouldn't leave them, but all those wishes turned to dust, in the end he left them…

_And now I'm... _

_Deafened by your silence_

_Blinded by the tears_

_If you're looking for forgiveness_

_You won't find that here_

_Cause you lied your way to heartbreak_

_And now it's all too clear_

_That you will never be..._

Every word that emitted from her mouth, you could feel the emotion she felt, hurt and depressed…

_Look at her_

_She won't ever compare_

_You can say you're sorry_

_But I still don't care_

_Was she worth this mess_

_Was she worth this pain_

_You can say it's her fault_

_But you're both to blame…_

Until the last key Amu never let her tears fall, her eyes glistened from the tears she was keeping. She wiped her eyes and stood up, heading for the office of the Principal. She thought that it was useless to reminisce the past. She didn't notice the eyes that were following her every step even until she got out of the room.

* * *

***Someone's POV***

I heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching slowly. It stopped a few feet away from me. I thought I would be able to take a few minutes to nap in the music room, but it seems like it today luck wasn't on my side.

I decided not to mind the person since it seems like he or she will be here for a while. I closed my eyes and tried to wait for sleep to come…

But suddenly I heard the piano playing a soft melody… and then I heard her voice. It was like an angel's, it was filled with so much emotion I could feel her pain while singing the song… Don't get me wrong, it is my first time praising someone, she was no different from other people, she is talented, but the emotion within her voice caught my attention… It was so silky, it captured me. I was so curious as to who owned the voice but I decided against looking at the owner of the voice and was contented with listening to her.

I felt relaxed and any moment I could finally sleep, but a few minutes later the song finished and I heard her stand up. My curiosity peaked and looked at who had the beautiful voice and was shocked to see a pink-haired girl, the Dragon Queen… who would have thought the 'Cool and Spicy' Dragon Queen would be singing in the music room.

My eyes trailed on her retreating figure, I never really expected her to come here, much less have such a wonderful voice and amazing talent rather than her dancing. She was interesting enough when yesterday I saw her four charas and another egg, she has a lot of dreams…

My thoughts were focused on the pink haired queen but something caught my eye, there on the seat by the piano was something shiny…

Once I was sure she finally left, I stood up swiftly and headed for the shiny object… It was a charm bracelet, it had five charms a hear, a paint pallet, a chef's hat, a mike and finally a kitten, it was silver and each charm had a small gem with different colors. I was pretty sure it belonged to the Pink Queen since it reminded me of her charas, but the problem is was how was I going to return it to her, we aren't exactly on the best of terms… She might even think that I just stole it.

I think it fell when she was playing the piano, she was so deep in her emotions she didn't notice it fall… I'll just find a way to return it to her without giving it to her, it's confusing I know…

I headed out the door no longer feeling sleepy, my thoughts bringing me to the song I just heard….

***End of Someone's POV***

* * *

Walking down the deserted halls of Seiyo, she noticed that all of the students were probably in their classes, meaning Amu was late for the meeting with the principal and other Royals; she hurried her way to the principal's office slamming the door open while huffing. She looked up to see that only five of the Royals were there, namely the Star King, the Queen Bee, the Ice Queen, the Samurai King and finally the White King, and as well as the Principal Tsukasa and Nikkaidou. Amu went in and sat on the seat that was available and farthest from the other Royals but it was a small couch for two people, she shrugged it off knowing that none of them would dare to sit with her.

"Good Morning Ms. Hinamori –san." Tsukasa smiled at her while greeting.

"Good Morning Himamori-san" Nikkaidou greeted as well… Her eyebrow twitched at the name, how is it that he always made a mistake whenever he said her name?

"It's HiNAmori! There is nothing really good about this morning but whatever… Morning" Amu's cool and spicy façade was acting up again. Meanwhile the other Royals ignored her, so she decided to slouch down and mind her own business as well. A few moments later there was a knock on the door, and in came the rest of the Royals. While entering she noticed that two of them looked at her before sitting down, King BC and the Cobra King…

What surprised me most was they tried to sit with me, but when they saw each other coming they decided against it and sat somewhere else...

"Okay! Now that all of you are finally here, let's head down to the building that will be remodeled then we'll show you where you will all be working together!" Principal Tsukasa said cheerily but the Royals groaned.

Principal Tsukasa stood up and was followed out the door by Nikkaidou, the rest of the Royals begrudgingly followed behind, the same as before when one Royal got close to another they would have a glaring contest only to be stopped by Nikkaidou.

They were nearly there to the building but they passed by the cafeteria where apparently some students were having their lunch already. One student noticed them passing by and shouted.

_"__LOOK! It's the Royals!"_

All of the students in the cafeteria were running all the way to the Royals' direction some were being pushed aside, they started ganging up on them, each student going to the Royal they favored most.

Every single one of the Royals were having trouble some of them were being sexually harassed. Kukai was swarmed by his fans, trying to touch him, but he was like the soccer ball being pushed from one person to another, the other were having troubles themselves, Amu's hair was being pulled at by her fanboys she yelped in pain but she wasn't the only one. Rima was being squished by all the bodies surrounding her she was suffocating, Utau resorted to punching anyone if they got near her too much, Tadase was having trouble trying to escape because each time he got out he was only pulled back in, Nagihiko's situation was similar like Amu's and he was getting very irritated, Even Ikuto and Kairi who usually easily got out of situations like this were mobbed by their fans, needless to say even the fans that were scared to approach them once, had the audacity to do so, seeing that there were a lot of other fans. There were some onlookers but decided against getting into the crazy mob of the fans, they walked away like they didn't see anything.

Meanwhile within the mob of fans, small fights started when some fans were trying to argue about who was the best Royals. It seemed like they would never be able to get of the situation but thankfully Nikkaidou grabbed the whistle from some teacher's neck who was trying to get the attention of the students but was scared to make it loud enough in case it got the attention of the Royals as well.

The Royals not only dominated the students but as well as the teachers, they scared the hell out of the most of them to the point that some even had to quit their jobs. It was a good thing Nikkaidou wasn't scared at all. He blew on the whistle so hard it screeched making everyone stop at whatever they were doing to hold their ears as the sound resounded all throughout the open space.

The attention of the students in class were also gotten, you could see them from the windows of the buildings, trying to see what the commotion was about.

After finally gaining their attention, he announced that all students were to be listed and their parents would have a talk with the principal.

"How will I list all of them?" asked the teacher who had the whistle Nikkaidou was now holding on to.

"I don't know how you do it or what you do but make sure to take the names of every single student who joined this stupid mob." With that being said he turned to walk away while Tsukasa and the Royals followed the angry looking teacher while they fixed themselves up.

* * *

Going through the path that lead to the forest at the back of the school, they stopped in front of a run downed building that looks likes it hasn't been used in more than ten years.

"I never knew that the school had a building like this…" Ikuto muttered, and that's saying something since he usually lounged around in different areas of the school. It was the first time one of the royals uttered a word since the incident a while ago.

"Of course this is within a small forest. Now let's head in" Principal Tsukasa said, seeing that Nikkaidou was still taking deep breaths to calm himself down from the previous outburst.

When they went in it wasn't as much better than the way it looked outside, the paint on the wall was starting to fade and some of it looked like it was ripped off there were a few parts of the building that looked burnt, there were a few couches here and there but it looked like it had some substance, being that the two story building was within a forest they didn't want to know what substance that was. There were a few paintings, and they saw a picture frame that held a picture of the school a few years back.

"This part of the school burned a few years back, it used to hold a small garden and a library, there had also been equipments here used for star gazing when the school used to have camping… But ever since that small incident, it was never used again…" Tsukasa explained while observing the building. It looked like it used to hold an important memory by the way he stared at each detail of the building.

"What incident?" Kukai's curiosity getting the better of him, they all noticed how the principal's eyes suddenly became blank, it freaked them out because he never got this serious, he always seemed to smile.

"There was a small child that wanted to stargaze but she didn't want anyone to know since the school was about to close, instead of turning the lights on, she lit a candle and apparently a cat came in and accidentally toppled it over. It set the place ablaze, the fire quickly spreading and burning the entire building, someone tried to save the little girl but it was too late she died in the fire…" his voice becoming more quiet as he told the story…

"How did you know what happened?" Tadase asked, he was curious as to why the principal was acting like this.

"….." he took a few moments before he responded and the answer made the air around them feel heavier…

_"__It is because I was the person who tried to save her…"_

Everybody became quiet at once, and then they all felt the wind circulate around them.

"Amu-chan I'm scared desu~" Suu said in a whispered tone as she peeked outside from Amu's bag.

"use…less…." The hair on the back of everybody's neck rose. They heard the small whisper, but they didn't understand what it said. The voice got louder, something caught Kairi's attention.

"Look!" he shouted desperate for the rest to look at what he was pointing at. It was a black egg but it seemed like it was going to hatch. It started spouting words, it hatched and the small dark figure turned to their direction with an evil smile on its face, it fired a dark purple light toward the Royals.

"Shit!" Kukai exclaimed, getting out of the way just in time before the purple light hit them.

"What the hell is that?!" Nagihiko asked the rest, even though they thought they were enemies, he still didn't want anyone to die.

"Everyone chara change!" Amu shouted, she had an idea what that thing was, because she experienced this before, when her own heart turned dark.

"What the hell would that do?!" Utau asked frantically avoid the purple light that was continuously being shot in their direction.

"It's a tainted egg! We have to stop it before it turns other people's dreams dark!" Amu explained while she avoided the purple light directed at her

"Useless!" it shouted, it started glowing dark purple.

"I don't have my charas with me!" Utau shouted back..

"Neither do I!" Kukai shouted.

There were choruses of yells saying that they didn't have their charas as well. Only Amu had her charas, she was deep in thought on what to do when she heard a yell of help. She turned her head in the direction of the yell and saw that the dark chara grew bigger and grabbed Tsukasa.

"Fuck!" she shouted, she had no choice, she was the only one with a chara.

"Miki! Chara transform!" she shouted over the noise of exploding

"Hai Amu-chan!"

"My heart unlock! Chara Change: Amulet Spade!" blue light filled the building as Amu character transformed. The commotion stopped, the Royals stared at Amu when she transformed, even the dark chara stopped to look at the girl.

Amu ran towards the direction of the dark chara as the rest stared at her, the dark chara surprised from the sudden transformation was not ready for her attack.

"Colorful canvas!" a huge paint brush appeared in Amu's hands, and trapped the dark chara, the chara incidentally let go of Tsukasa from the attack, he was about to fall but Amu was able to catch him.

"It's okay now, sir." She said even though her 'Cool and Spicy' character had disappeared she was still as emotionless as ever.

"Open Heart!" she directed it to the dark chara, light covered the dark chara and it returned to its normal state, it went to Amu and thanked her…

"Thank you Amu-chan for freeing my soul, I was the little girl that died here in this building and my chara was left behind and turned dark." It slowly floated away disappearing from their sight.

Amu went back to normal as the rest stared at her, none of them knew how she purified the egg…It was amazing.

"Okay let's head out of here and we'll show you where you'll work" Nikkaidou said finally awakening from the trance he had when he saw Amu somehow defeat the creature.

They all acted like nothing had happen, when except for a certain blue-haired fellow.

* * *

***Skip to the Office they'll be working at***

The office was huge, it was like a mini condo, it had everything! From bedrooms to kitchens, in the bathroom there was even a small hot tub. But in the middle of the room was a huge table where there were ten chairs surrounding the rectangular table.

"So now that you have finally seen the place, I'll take my leave." Tsukasa turned and walked back to his office, he was so serious after the incident and none of them knew why. The Royals were making no motion whatsoever to sit down.

"Okay so know let's try and get to know each other." Nikaidou said happily, he forgot about the incident earlier, as well as the rest of the Royals, none of them seeming to have any injuries.

They all sighed tired of the events that have been happening, this year looking like it isn't about to end.

* * *

**Amu:** Wow, who would've thought I'd save the day?

**Ikuto:** Who was that person staring at my Amu in the music room?! I'll beat him to a pulp!

**BD:** Seriously that's all you could say?

**Amu:** Don't mind him, I for one like this chapter!

**BD:** Well thank you!

**Ikuto:** Hey! I like the chapter as well! The story is getting interesting!

**BD:** Whatever Ikuto, you just want a chapter with Amu.

**Ikuto:** Well…. It wouldn't hurt you know.

**Amu:** Just shut up already Ikuto… Please R+R!

**Ikuto**: Yeahhh please R+R so me and my _Amu-koi_ could have our chapter already!

**BD:** Don't mind him, but yeah please R+R!

**Hey guys! I hope you read my note up there, I would want your opinion if I should just delete the story… I feel sad about it but I don't think people like it, I'm seriously having my doubts. But I am glad for the people who like the story, I wanted to say thanks to all who supported the story even though it's only fresh. I'll be waiting for your comments about the chapter, this one actually became long! Anyhow, thanks :)**

**~BD :)**


	7. Chapter 6: True or False

**Amu:** It's good you decided to continue the story!

**BD:** Yeah, I got words of encouragements from a few people :)

**Ikuto:** You haven't even written a part for me and _Amu-koi_ and you think you should delete it?! That's insane!

**BD:** Yeah yeah, anyway special thanks to **_NoUsernameNeeded_** and someone unknown, apparently she/he is just a guest in :)

**Amu:** Yeah, thanks for encouraging our writer! I hope you enjoy this chaper!

**Ikuto:** None of you are going to mind me at all huh? *feeling: dejected*

**BD:** I minded you, but anyway on with the story!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 6: True of False**

"Amu-chan we'll head to the garden." Ran whispered, all of her sisters started floating away with her new egg as well. None of the others seemed to notice the charas leaving but if they had, they haven't commented on it yet.

"Okay so today we are gonna do a sort of game." Nikkaidou said, the rest just grunted in frustration.

"We aren't kids anymore you know…" Yaya said disdainfully, others just muttered a small agreement to what the small teen said.

"I know, that is why it is only sort of a game" some were about to interrupt but he just continued explaining what they were going to play. "We will test how much you know your fellow Royals."

"We hate each others' guts, how well do you think we know each other?" Tadase pointed out feeling incredulous from what the teacher had just said.

"And we are not _fellow whatevers_ so stop trying to make us friends!" Kukai said, getting more and more frustrated with what was happening on only the second day of classes.

"Hai hai" Nikaidou in turn just disregarded what the teens have pointed out, "We will test each other by giving out a small piece of information of ourselves, it may be a small lie or the truth, the rest must guess whether it's true or not… It's simple enough isn't it?" he said with an expectant look on his face. They just stared at him; annoyed by the fact he thinks that they can't understand simple information.

Knowing that none of them were about to answer him anytime soon, he just explained the purpose of the said game, "This way you'll be able to get to know each other better." he said in his cheerful voice.

"Like I'd want to know anything about these freaks." Yaya muttered, thinking that none of them heard her, but unfortunately every single one of the Royals did…

"You're calling us a freak, what about you, you little bitch, you're as much as a freak than we are. I heard that your parents abandoned you, because they found something better to love than their own daughter" Utau said knowing it would hit a soft spot of the Queen Bee, and she was right, the small teens figure became rigid, hearing that small information that the popstar had said infront of the other royals.

"Hoshina-san! Refrain from insulting other royals!" Nikkaidou exclaimed, he felt sorry for the girl, he heard that rumor as well, but tried not to believe it.

"Aww the little Baybee wasn't good enough for her parents." Rima said in a fake baby voice.

"You shut up you bitches! You know nothing about my life! Heck you know nothing about me! So don't act like you know me because you don't!" Yaya had enough of the insults because it went to far, she knew what they had said has some truth to it but she refused to believe that that's what her parents thought of her.

It became eerily quiet after the Queen bee had said that, because what she said is true, none of them know each other, so they shouldn't act like they _do_ know each other.

Nikkaidou sighed, there was no point in trying to make them friends, it would seem like it, they would never be able to avoid their small arguments. As he looked at all the Royals he noticed that they were staring- no, glaring at each other. Even though he knew there would be a slight chance of improvement among the relationship of the Royals he refused to give up.

"Okay let us just get back to the game, could everybody just please cooperate." None of them answered, none of them wanted their personal life to be invaded.

"If we play this game wouldn't it be unfair if you got to stare into our life like a pervert?" Ikuto said as a matter of factly.

"Hey that's true, you would get to peek into our lives when we don't want you too." Kukai agreed as well as the other Royals, they hated the idea of the game.

"Then what do you want me to do? You must get to know each other, it is the order of the principal." Nikkaidou stated feeling like he was about to win the argument, but he froze at one of the ideas of the royals.

"You'll join us" Ikuto said, a small smirk gracing his features. Nikkaidou went frigid after that but sighed, because he had no choice, but he had an idea.

* * *

Suddenly he smiled and requested them to wait for a few minutes, he headed out the door and called a friend of his. They were all conscious by the fact they were just sitting there, inches from each royal, the atmosphere grew heavier and heavier, when suddenly the door slammed open, in came a furious looking lady.

When all their eyes landed on her they just stared emotionlessly as the visitor strutted all the way to where they sat followed by an amused looking Nikaidou, one of the Royals reacted differently and it was safed to say that they were all shocked with what the Samurai King had stuttered out.

"N-nee san?!"

"HUH?!" most of them reacted at the same time, some decided to keep quiet and stare at the Samurai King in shock.

Meanwhile Nikkaidou started grinning like a kid about to open a present on Christmas day.

"Royals this is the person who will help me in keeping watch over you, her name is Yukari Sanjou" he stated, happy with the fact.

"Help you?!" All the Royals stated at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Again, they were synchronized.

"Ugh… you're all annoying" wow they're bonding in a very creepy way.

Nikkaidou sweat dropped and Yukari stared at them, annoyed with their childish behavior. She explained why she was there.

"You see, this guy over here asked me to help him with you, seeing that I am amazing with kids." She praised herself and Kairi felt like all the his blood rushed out of his face.

"Amazing my ass…" he whispered only to himself but apparently his seatmates heard him and sweat dropped.

"Okay so now we'll return to the game, I will join but as well as Yukari-san" he was happy that he wasn't the only one who had to deal with the kids and as well as not the only one who's personal life will be invaded.

"What game?! You told me I could _torture_ them?!" Yukari shouted, hearing the information some of the Royals backed away from their seats, afraid of what she meant by _'torture'_.

"Ehehe… now Yukari-san this is part of your job so just go with it…" he whispered, knowing that only in a calm manner can he persuade Yukari-san. She only huffed in response, not really happy that she had to play a childish game.

Nikkaidou proceeded explaining the game to her, and all the while she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"You gave me a friggin job so your life won't be the only one whose personal life is invaded?!" she screeched making all of the Royals in the room cover their ears, she finally understood why he had called her in such a rush.

"You accepted so there is no backing away now." He said quite happy with himself, even though Yukari was fuming with anger.

"Fine, let us begin." They sat down in a small circle.

* * *

"Okay, let's start with Yuiki-san." Nikkaidou announced since they will be going in a clockwise direction, he chose Yaya so he will be last.

"Why me?!" why did she have to be special picked?! That was what was running in her mind.

"Just do it." Kairi said, and she complied surprisingly, "fine" after muttering that she started.

"I have a brother." She said in a bored tone, showing no sign if she was lying or not, all of the royals except Utau said that it was 'false', Yukari and Nikkaidou also thought it was false, they didn't really know anything about each other, so what she said next surprised them, "Diva-wanna be is right, I have a baby brother" she said slightly defeated, and Utau smirked victoriously.

"Next, Hotori-kun" Yukari said she was getting bored, she didn't really want to sit there and play true or false with the Royals.

"Umm… I have a dog?" it sounded like more of a question than a small piece of information. All of them said true, it did look like he was a dog person.

"Tsk, what a lame piece of information." Kukai said, he could care less wether he had a dog or not. The white King was about to retort to what the Star King had said but was cut off when they heard a small 'ehem' from Nikkaidou, they slumped back in their seats and waited for the next person, which happened to be Nagihiko.

He smiled his usual smile, but it looked like he was hiding something beneath the smile. "I own a gun." He said in a confident voice. They observed him for a while and some of them where skeptical, but because of his reputation as The cobra King a majority of them said 'true', he just continued to smile like their answers were nothing, but it was false. The next person was Utau.

"Five guys and two girls confessed to me before" she said in a slight joking manner so they eventually said it was false, except for Amu. They all turned to look at her while giving her incredulous looks, she just shrugged. Amu noticed that the Diva Queen was still staring at her while the rest stared at Utau waiting if it was true or false.

"Pinky is actually right, there were two girls who confessed to me, saying that 'I was to beautiful and I captured their hearts'" she said laughing a little while she reminisced the memory. All heads turned to look at Amu as if asking, 'how did you know that?', she just stared at them but eventually answered.

"I just guessed" she shrugged and said her small piece of info since it was her turn.

"I like cats better than dogs." Her emotionless face giving nothing off, there were choruses of 'false' but there were three of the Royals who said 'true', Ikuto; Rima and Nagihiko.

"It's true" bringing her attention to her nails.

* * *

It took a few minutes but it seemed like no one was going to speak. Nikkaidou just called the next person to Amu, which happen to be Kukai. He was daydreaming while drooling, no wonder no one talked. He was smacked in the head by both his seatmates, which were Amu and Rima.

"Oww! What the hell?!" he looked at the both of them, asking with his eyes why he was hit.

"I want this over with and you're making it last longer than it should be." Rima answered as bluntly as she could, she faced the rest of the royals acting like she did nothing wrong.

He just grumbled profanities under his breath and continued the game.

"I know how to play the drums." He said while placing his hands behind his head, like he was trying to relax. All of them said no, which he acted violently against.

"Im appalled! I'm not entirely clueless!" he shouted but they just looked at him, not believing anything he said, he got annoyed and just said it was true.

Not wanting to waste time Rima said the first thing that came up in her mind.

"I watch Bala-Balance." She said but instantly regretted it because she then remembered she had to tell the truth, 'I could lie right?' she thought to herself. All of tem said false, she didn't look like she was into comedy, being the Ice Queen. It took her at least three second to reply, "You're all right", unfortunately Nagihiko caught on to her little lie.

"She's lying, she thought about her answer for a small while." He stated looking at the petite blonde with a smirk in his features.

"I am not!" she shouted. "Oh? Then why do you have a tint of pink in your cheeks and why are you so defensive?" he replied smugly, enjoying the embarrassment of the latter. They all looked at her expectantly. She returned her emotionless and icy exterior and looked at them blankly; she still denied it though "It's still false". Nagihiko was about to respond, but was cut off by the little blonde.

"Let's just get this over with" she said, slightly losing her cool, because the purple head saw through her lie easily. They all let it go, but it was obvious that she was lying but they didn't mind it anymore.

* * *

Kairi was up next, he lifted his glasses a little before saying his small info. _"I have no parents."_ he said not even missing a beat, they were all surprised actually, none of them expected that he would drop a bomb like that, they were all frozen, not being able to form an answer. All they could think about was 'how can he use that as an example info?'. But Yukari suddenly couldn't move, her eyes were slightly glistening.

In a few minutes, the atmosphere of the room became heavier; Kairi got frustrated and said "Just say if you think it's true of false." He was slightly twitching, they were making such a big deal about what he had said, they stared at him and finally answered 'false'.

_"__It's true…"_

it became silent once again, honestly he didn't care, he was mature enough and got over the fact he had to fend for himself and his sister, he didn't care about giving that piece of information that was supposed to be a dark secret of his.

Anyone who had experienced something like that would have just said it out loud to strangers, but Kairi felt different, if they were to get along he would have to learn to trust them and they would have to learn to trust each other, but he wasn't about to point that out to them, seeing that they were all against the idea of _'getting along'_. After a few more moments of silence, Yukari left the room saying she wasn't feeling well.

"Ehem… Tsukiyomi-san please take your turn…"

It was finally Ikuto's turn, in truth all of them were curious about him, and was surprised that he even agreed to do this stupid project, he was usually lounging around, sleeping in different places, they knew nothing about him except for the fact that he was a lazy ass.

"All girls fall over my feet" he said while adding a little smirk, all of the Queen Royals scoffed at his statement, all of course said that it was in fact 'false'. In truth he wanted to lighten up the mood a bit, he rather had the atmosphere in which all of them glared at each other, rather than having a serious mood, he did a great job, because a few moments later they started arguing about his statement.

Nikkaidou was glad that the tense atmosphere broke and that they forgot about him having to share a little information himself, or so he thought…

"Hey _it's Nikkaidou-sensei's turn_" Ikuto said, and the argument was dropped, just like that. Nikkaidou stared at them while chuckling nervously.

"Oh look at the time, you can head home already!" he said in a fake cheery voice trying to persuade them to just leave and forget about their deal.

"No, I think we could spare a few more minutes for you…" Nagihiko said with a smirk, Nikkaidou knew that if he said something they would turn it against him and use it as blackmail, even if he gave out a false statement, he would have to tell them the truth. He sighed, knowing that if he wanted to handle them and gain their trust he would have to give a part of himself as well.

"I have a girlfriend.." he just blurted it out like that, he began blushing like crazy….. All of them said false and started insulting him about having a girlfriend, but what they didn't expect was for him to say…

"_I do have a girlfriend_… it's _Yukari-san_"

* * *

They all stared at him in shock, even Kairi was gaping at him after learning the new information. They didn't believe him one bit, they saw how she shouted at him a few minutes ago, and he's saying that _she_ is his _girlfriend?!_

They all looked like they were about to faint, but the school bell rang signaling all the students that it was the end of their last period.

Nikkaidou stood up with a shaky breath and told them to go home. They were still in shock, but eventually got over it and silently headed out the door and headed to the garden to fetch their charas.

He sat down on one of the plush seats and mumbled things about him being stupid for saying the truth…

The day ended with them learning, even if just a bit, information on their _fellow_ Royals.

* * *

**Ikuto:** He has a freakin girlfriend?! How is that even possible?!

**Amu:** I'm also in shock…

**Ikuto:** Why does he have a girlfriend?! And you haven't even given me and Amu my chapter!

**BD:** Well that's just how I ended up writing it.

**Amu:** Well it was a great chapter! I can't wait for the next one!

**Ikuto:** I hate to admit it but the chapter is nice…

**BD:** Why thank you! Its dedicated to **_NoUsernameNeeded and that unknown person_** who sent me words of encouragements!

**Ikuto&amp;Amu:** Please R+R! (And do it quickly, so me and _Amu-koi_ can have my chapter! - ikuto whispered to readers…)

**Hey guys! So I decided to continue the story :) I hope you guys like the chapter and I'm sorry if it took long, I was sorta distracted, it was the anniversary of my grandparents so we went out and then I had a dance workshop after so yeah, I had to write it late at night. I'll try and post the net chapter at once tomorrow! Love you guys! Continue and support the story! R+R!**

**~ BD :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Run

**BD:** Oh my god! I'm so friggin happy!

**Ikuto:** Uhh… Why?

**BD:** So many people reviewed! It made me so happy reading them!

**Amu:** Congrats! What did they say?

**BD:** Well they said it's a great story and most of them are requesting for Amuto moments hahaha

**Ikuto:** See! I'm not the only one anticipating for me and Amu-koi's chapter together!

**Amu:** Like I said don't rush it!

**BD:** I might put a little Amuto moment here though, since they requested it!

**Ikuto:** YES!

**Amu:** NO!

**BD:** Happy reading everyone! _(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!)_

**P.S.: Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to ****_( . , maxinaruforever159, LeKnyx and JC)_**** for reviewing to the previous chapter, I dedicate this chapter to you guys! I hope you enjoy it, there may be Amuto moments but not that big though so please bear with me, this story has a long plot so the pairing may take a while to appear.**

**For those who want to have a chapter dedicated to them just PM me or you could review :) Thanks!**

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 7: Morning Run**

It was about four in the morning when Amu woke up from her nightmare, she was sweating and panting really hard, she noticed that her eyes were wet. It was surprising because dreams like this usually don't come anymore. She laid back down trying to wait for sleep to take her, she closed her eyes and started counting sheep in her head but it was no good. She head down to get a glass of milk to try and calm her nerves, but it was still no use, it made her more awake.

She started up the stairs, thinking of what she could do. She needed as much sleep as she could get if she was going to spend the day arguing with the Royals. They decided on their way to the garden what their schedule was.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_They were all walking down the empty halls of Seiyo to the garden where their charas are, their minds still processing the new information that Nikkaidou had given them but the Samurai King suddenly spoke up._

_"__So when are we going to have meetings?" none of them really thought about when they were supposed to meet, so this question caught the attention of all of the Royals, they stopped in the middle of the hallway._

_"__Whenever we like, right?" Kukai said, he wasn't really listening about what was suppose to happen during the previous meeting with the principal._

_"__You imbecile, we're only supposed to meet three times a week." Tadase said._

_"__Who are you calling and imbecile, you gay piece of crap." Kukai retorted._

_"__I am not gay!" Tadase said, but all of them said at once that it was 'false', he then started complaining about how they even thought he was gay when girls fawn over him._

_"__I would rather accept that any of them" Yaya said while pointing to the other guy Royals, "would say that, but coming from you, nahh" she said while smirking._

_"__Ho-" tadase was about to ask something but was cut off by Amu._

_"__Four eyes is right, when are we supposed to meet?" she didn't really want to stay there in the halls and just listen to Tadagay complaining about he wasn't gay._

_"__How about every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday?" Utau suggested._

_"__Hey-" once again Tadase was cut off._

_"__I can't on Thurdsday, I have practice for the swim team." Ikuto said, bored, 'why were they even taking this seriously? He thought but then he remembered the threat of the principal of being held back a year and not graduating._

_"__Lis-" he will never lear, he just grumbled in defeat and shut his mouth, seeing that no one will pay attention to what he was going to say._

_"__I think all of the clubs have meetings and practices on Wednesdays, so we can't meet since all of us are officers." Nagihiko said, again with his sarcastic smile._

_"__Then let's just meet every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday." Yaya said with finality, they looked at each other and all agreed. All of them stopped talking and just head home after getting their charas._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Today was their second official meeting. Amu didn't notice but she was already standing in front of her bedroom door. She sighed, knowing that she won't be able to sleep again. She took a short shower and dressed in her work out clothes which consisted of some black booty shorts with pink linings and a dark pink tank top. She thought to herself that she would just go for a run around the neighborhood, since it has been a while since she worked out.

She grabbed her iPod and silently slipped on her running shoes, and head out the door trying not to wake her sleeping charas. She head out the door and was met with the cool morning breeze and a small ray of sunshine, she smiled at how wonderful the morning looked. She was thinking about doing the morning walk as often as she could.

She did some stretching and started out walking for the first five minutes, she didn't have any trouble with walking up the hill-like road since she is a little athletic, with the help of her chara Ran. Her thoughts lingered to her new chara egg, wondering what she looked like and what dream she was meant to represent.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a breeze on her neck, she shrieked like any normal person, because she was surprised. She turned around and came face to face with an unbelievably toned chest; she lifted her head and was met by a pair of midnight blue eyes. It was Ikuto, her 'Cool and Spicy' character was acting up and her once surprised look became one of annoyance, but an unemotional and uncaring face.

"What do you want?" she asked her arms crossed and her eyebrow lifted.

He chuckled seeing how fast she put on her façade, he was actually observing her from a distance when she walked passed his house, and decided to follow her.

He knew that she wasn't really like what she appeared to be, her face awhile ago looked so serene, the way her brows creased when she thought about something, the way she smiled when she remembered a happy memory.

"Is that how you treat a fellow Royal, Dragon Queen?" he leaned down so he was at her level, his breath fanning over her face, which smelled of mint and chocolate. Her face flushed at the sudden proximity, she took a step back and returned her façade, covering up on how flustered she really was.

"You are not my fellow anything, Cat." She stated her confidence beaming, she turned her heal and started her run once more, but he didn't want to let up the chance of seeing her normal character, especially since they were alone.

He started following her, in step with her pace. She was getting annoyed by what the Black Cat was doing, it was bad enough that they had to meet three times a week now he was following her like some stray cat.

"Why are you following me?" Amu stated annoyance clearly heard in her voice. He turned to look at her and saw that she was glaring at him.

"I am not following you I am just simply enjoying my morning run." He sated as a matter of fact, but it was a lie, this was his first time going for a run. He heard the rustling of footsteps by his window when he had woken up about ten minutes ago and decided to check it out only to see what it was, he caught sight of the girl walking by.

"Then why don't you go ahead of me? You are an athlete right? You should be going as slow as my pace." She stated, she knew there was something wrong with this situation.

He just looked at her then went back to not minding her, still not changing his pace. She was starting to get more and more frustrated. She was not concentrating on the ground as she was running, so she ended up tripping, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and noticed that there were strong arms circled around her waist. She screamed, out of surprise from the sudden contact with Ikuto, she struggled out of his grip but he only tightened them, they ended up staring into each others' eyes. It felt like the whole world disappeared and the only thing they could think about was how mesmerizing each others' eyes were.

But then Amu got back to her senses and she got annoyed once more, all emotions vanished from her eyes and their little domain vanished, she struggled again once more in his grip and she was able to get out, she did a slight flip when she neared the ground to soften her landing.

He took a step closer, but she stepped back in response. "Stay away from me, you've done enough in the past."

"What?" he was confused, he never remembered ever meeting Amu, so he didn't get it when she said 'in the past', sure at times when they crossed it each others paths they never talked or gave a glance at each other.

She laughed sarcastically and walked away headed toward her home, but she said something over her shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't remember."

He was left baffled with what she meant, he tried going through his memories, but nothing reminded him of the pink haired girl.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"I knew you wouldn't remember" I said with finality in voice, I started walking back home memories of my meeting with the Black Cat flashed in mind.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_3 years ago…_

_I was staring at him, the first time I entered the school, I was caught by his charms the way he helped me up when I tripped, after that small incident we started hanging out and became friends._

_I seemed like some creep stalking its prey, but I couldn't help it, it felt like he was my prince charming and I was his princess._

_I started walking up to him with new found confidence, and stopped a few feet away from him, I was about to open my mouth and greet him when a girl came crashing into his arms, and they started heavily making out. I just stood there gaping in shock, and then I coughed to catch their attention, and it did successfully._

_"__Hi their Ikuto" I greeted with a small smile, I was still disgusted with what had recently happened, but gave no mind to it, seeing that he was in front of me._

_But then I saw it, the look in his eyes, it showed me how disgusted he was of me, a small little girl who looked like she had a big crush on him._

_"__What do you want?" he snarled obviously disturbed because just minutes ago he was doing something much more enjoyable than talking to me._

_I took a step back when the girl with red hair talked. "Ikuto dear I think she was about to confess to you" she said with a snort and started laughing hysterically. Ikuto looked at me like he was about to throw up because of the idea, my cheeks had a tint of pink from embarrassment. _

_How could I even think that he would like me, I was just some freak who had pink hair._

_"__Is that true?" he asked. My newfound confidence drained from my body and I just stood there frozen, but I regain control of my body and I started running away from the scene._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

I was supposed to confess to him but it never happened, the next day I left for America and I forgot all about him, my brain shut down all the memories of him except for the previous one, on how he broke my heart, I never remembered him, that was until I transferred in Seiyo, and I saw him once more. I just started hating him even though we never said one word to each other.

It was obvious why he couldn't remember me, I was an insignificant part of his memory.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu made her way back home, her mind blank from the previous encounter with her once first love. She was greeted by the smell of muffins that her mother made for breakfast. Her mother greeted her like usual and asked her about how school was and how she was. Her sister was at a friend's house for a sleepover. She answered with her usual bored tone and with her unemotional demeanor.

She went back up and did her morning rituals, she started prepping for school, she grabbed her things and her charas who were still sleeping in their eggs, the new egg still showing no signs of hatching any time soon.

She was about to get on to her motor but she remembered that she forgot her charm bracelet. She ran all the way to her room in a rush, she started checking her drawers but fund nothing there. She looked through her cabinets, she even checked the clothes she used yesterday but it wasn't there. She sighed in frustration, trying to recall what she had done before losing her favorite bracelet.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw it, she knew that she used it the day before but she couldn't remember when it was gone from her wrist.

"Amu! You're going to be late for school!" her mom hollered, she sighed in defeat, 'I'll find it later'. She started making her way to school.

* * *

***At school***

She was dragging her feet, not excited about the day, she _never_ forgot her bracelet, _ever_… Well not until now. She went to her lockers to place her books; she put in the pin code and opened it but was surprised to see a single-stem forget-me-not, her favorite flower.

Underneath it was her charm bracelet; she then noticed the small note attached to the flower.

_"__I'm sorry…" _

It said those two words which confused Amu, she couldn't remember anyone doing something wrong to her. There was no name written, it just said those words. But it made her heart flutter in her chest, no one really knows what her favorite flower was, well except for the Royals during the meeting yesterday they mentioned a few more things to introduce themselves, and she mentioned her favorite flower but why would even one of them give her a flower?

* * *

**Ikuto:** Okay so you gave me and Amu my moment but why did it have to end up her hating me more.

**Amu:** You broke my heart!

**Ikuto:** You know I wouldn't really do that…

**BD:** But you still did though…

**Ikuto:** Who gave her the flower?

**BD:** Well it it was one of the Royals I can tell you that *smirk*

**Amu:** But I thought he had my charm bracelet?

**BD:** I'm not so sure about that, it could be anyone, so what you know Ikuto isn't the only one who sleeps in different places. All the Kings do, especially when they're tired, remember they all have problems.

**Ikuto:** What?! So one of them gave her the flower and charm bracelet?!

**BD:** I don't know, you have to read further to know hehehe

**Ikuto:** You are an evil woman!

**BD:** Why thank you!

**Amu:** I don't think that was a compliment…

**BD:** I don't care though.

**Amu:** Okayyy… Please R+R!

**Hey guys, well I posted late again, I keep running into awesome stories so my own story slips from my mind, sorry hehe. Anyhow how do you like the chapter? Please tell me your comments :) It is highly appreciated. Love you guys! Continue and support "The Clash"!**

**~ BD :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Planning

**Ikuto:** Will me and Amu make up in this chapter?

**BD:** I don't know.

**Ikuto:** How could you not know?! You write the story.

**Amu:** Well it will ruin what will happen in the story.

**BD:** She's right.

**Ikuto:** But-

**Amu:** Just let her be. Please enjoy the chapter!

**BD:** Happy Reading!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 8: Planning **

Amu was lost in thought wondering who gave her the flower and returned her charm bracelet, when the bell rang, signaling the first period, as she walked by students who were about to enter their rooms, they started gaping at her.

One of them who was brave enough stopped in front of Amu. She halted in her tracks and stared at the pest in front of her, it was a girl with red curls and green eyes.

"Move." Amu ordered, with her usual bored tone and emotionless face, people started gasping, looking at the brave girl and whispering about what the hell she is doing, with their queen.

The girl stared at her, looking unfazed by the attitude of the pink haired teen, her eyes igniting in fury, about how the girl talked to her.

"Why don't you move?" she said in a sassy tone which earned more gasps from their audience. Amu in return smirked at the girl in front of her.

"And who are you to order me around?" heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The girl gasped as if being offended, "How dare you not know me! I am the girlfriend of the Kings!" she said looking dignified with herself.

Amu laughed humorlessly finally knowing who this bitch was in front of her. "Ahh I see, you're that delusional girl who spreads rumors about being the girlfriend of all the Kings." The people around them started laughing with their queen.

"I am not delusional! It's true I am their girlfriend!" she protested, but no one seemed to believe her.

"Keep telling yourself that." She started walking away, but an hand grabbed her arm, she turned to look, it was the girl staring feverously at her.

"I am Saaya! You can't walk away from me! I'm not done talking to you! Stay away from my boyfriends!" she screeched, but Amu just stared at her blankly.

"I don't care, I'm late for my meeting." She turned around once more, but the girl pulled on her hair dragging Amu down to the ground. People gasped all around them, but none moved forward to help their queen.

"You don't deserve the title as a Queen! I deserve it more than you!" she screamed at her, but still Amu just stared like nothing wrong was happening.

Amu grabbed the hand of the girl that was pulling at her hair, and she gripped it tight, making the girl wince. Amu smiled a sadistic smile and stood up after getting free from the grip of the girl. She swiftly moved around the girl twisting her arm around so it was pressed at Saaya's back, in return she screeched in pain, wailing in agony.

They stared mesmerized at their queen, they expected no less from her.

"You listen here you little slut, I don't care if any of them are your boyfriends because technically you are still beneath me, and you will forever be beneath them, you are nothing to them especially to me, you are just a Queen wanna be but no one will ever give you that power. You know why? _Because you are just a desperate bitch._" Amu stated her grip on the girls arms getting tighter making her cringe in pain, but refused to let her tears flow.

"Everybody! Listen here, take her as an example for those who are desperate enough just to have attention. Never follow her example, does everyone understand?" her voice raising, as she asked the question, everyone nodded their heads in understanding, their respect for the queen growing higher.

With that being said Amu let go of the girl, and made her crumble to her feet and started walking away, but she heard the last words before she rounded the corner.

_"__You bitch! I will get you for this!"_

* * *

Amu didn't care anymore, all she could think about was the fact that she was late for the Royals meeting, she hurried her way down the empty halls and was in front of the room they stayed at yesterday, it read Room 209. She did a small knock out of politeness and entered the room, all of the Royals were there except her, even Nikkaidou and Yukari was there.

"Pinky finally decides to show up." Nagihiko sneered, but she just sat down unfazed by what he said.

_"__You're bleeding!"_ Nikkaidou said and he started getting flustered, he didn't like seeing blood. She looked down at her wrist and saw that she was definitely bleeding, the grip of the girl from before must have been that tight, she saw the markings of nails in her wrist.

She just shrugged it off, Yukari went and got the first aid kit and started treating her wounds, once Nikkaidou finally calmed down he started interrogating the girl.

"What happened to you? And why are you late?"

She just shrugged and said nothing about the earlier incident, then she remembered the flower and her charm bracelet. She started looking around at the Royals faces and saw that they were all staring at her, some with blank emotions and a few with an emotion that she couldn't understand.

Nikkaidou sighed, he knew that he wouldn't get anything from the girl so he gave up. Yukari had just finished placing a bandage on her wound.

"Okay fine, let's just start. Me and Yukari will be there by the couch so you can have your privacy and talk about your ideas for the fund raiser project." He said while standing up and grabbing Yukari by the hand who was unexpectedly not resisting, he closed the door that separated the room form the living room.

* * *

Once Nikkaidou left, it turned eerily quiet, no one attempting to speak.

The others were doing their own business, some stared at something in a far corner of the room, some played with their phone, and some were just staring off into space, seeming to think of something deep.

Kairi was looking around the room waiting for someone to talk, he sighed noticing that none of them were about to do that. He coughed in order to catch their attention, but nothing happened, they were too immersed in what they were doing.

"Excuse me." He said, trying once more to catch their attention, again nothing happened, he finally shouted getting frustrated with their lack of attentiveness.

"I said, excuse me!" all heads turned towards his direction, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, now that I finally got you attention, can we start with the planning, the faster we come up with ideas and earn money for the remodeling, the faster we can get away from each other. I know that each of us hate each other, but for now let's just please get this project over with." Kairi said with a huff, he was so concentrated in explaining he forgot to take breaths between each sentence.

"Who made you the boss?" Kukai said, he always tormented the young teen whenever he had the chance, and today was no exception.

"He's right you know, if we want this over with, we should start planning already." Amu said with her bored exterior. They all turned to look at her, no one would have thought that the 'Cool and Spicy' dragon queen was defending another Royal.

The truth is Amu just wants to get this over with and stay away from Ikuto and the rest of the Royals. She wants everything to return to normal when they glared at each other while throwing insults at one another, not like how they were now, even after only meeting twice, they were all neutral, their fights occurring less, they could even have a normal conversation without having to rip each others' thoughts out.

"So is everyone agreeing to have a small truce, but whenever we get out of this room or when we're not doing things that involve the fund raising, we can say and do whatever we want with each other" Kairi asked, hoping that all would just agree to get this over with.

* * *

They all stared at each other, fixing their seats; finally they were getting somewhere even though none said anything to agree with the conditions of their momentary truce they all knew that everyone agreed. But before they could start, Amu's chara got out from her bag, waking up from their deep slumber.

"What's happening here?" Ran asked while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Miki and Suu were just following behind her, not having the energy to even utter a word.

"Ran, Miki, Suu please return to your eggs." Amu stated, she didn't really want to introduce her charas to the Royals, because they might end up saying something that will cost Amu her life.

"Ehh nande? We just got up from our sleep" Ran was using her slight baby voice, and Amu was getting frustrated because the Royals seemed far too interested in her chara to even utter a word.

"Because…" she really couldn't think of any excuse, if she said what she had thought earlier she was pretty sure that the Royals would start interrogating her charas.

"Hey there Miki nya!" out of nowhere Ikuto's chara suddenly popped up. Suddenly ran was tackled to the ground.

"Daichi!" Ran said enthusiastically. All the charas started floating around and greeting each other like the old friends they were.

"Okay this is getting weird" Yaya muttered, staring at all the charas before them.

"Totally…" Utau replied, all of them were staring at their charas.

"Charas, please stay at the corner for a while me and owners are just going to discuss something."Kairi said and looking professional while doing so. The charas listened but started rambling about random things, Dia heard the noise and started floating in her egg towards their direction.

They took a few moments before finally speaking, "So how are we going to do this?" Utau voiced her thoughts.

"Well do any of you have an idea of what a fund raiser is?" Kairi asked.

"Isn't it usually done for charity?" Yaya asked, not really sure about her answer.

"Technically yes but it can be done for different types of purposes though." Kairi explained.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kukai asked.

"Why don't we start easy, how about a camping trip?" Kairi asked, but then there were complaints of the girls.

"No way! I can't handle the woods, it's creepy out there!" Utau said, and in return Kukai scoffed.

"Aww Diva-wanna-be is afraid of the woods." He was using his baby voice, and just like a light bulb, Utau's eyes flashed in a mischievous manner.

"Fine! Then we'll have a camping trip as our first fund raiser!"

"okay then know that that's settled is everyone okay with it?" everyone nodded their heads reluctantly, and Amu wasn't taking the first idea for the fund raiser well…

"Where are we going to do it?" she asked hopefully no one knows where they could stay and they would end up thinking of another fund raiser project.

"We have a rest house in Hokaidou and there is a forest behind it, we can easily camp there." Ikuto suggested, making all heads turn to him, meanwhile Amu was killing Ikuto in her head.

"Okay that's good, so know we have an idea of the first fund raiser and we know where to do it but maybe we should check it out first, we'll have to find a spot so all the students can stay safely in their tents and have enough space." Kairi explained.

"So that means this weekend we'll have to go on a trip together, that would include Nikkaidou-san and Yukari-san right?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah most likely, they have to facilitate us so that we won't kill each other." Nagihiko agreed, but for some reason the way his eye was twitching, he wanted to do what he had just said.

* * *

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal an ecstatic looking Nikkaidou and an evil looking Yukari.

"Okay! Now that you have your first idea, we'll check out the sight during the weekends, but you will still have to meet on Friday because that is the day we'll leave for Hokaidou."

_*Ring…*_

"The final bell rang, you may now leave" Nikkaidou said as he ushered them out the door with their charas.

"What just happened?" Amu asked, she was confused to see the look of the two adults who will be accompanying them on the trip, 'wait… that would mean.' She turned her head to look at the rest and it looked like they had the same idea as her.

_"__Three days with all of you?!"_ Utau screeched, making all of them cover their ears.

* * *

**Ikuto:** Hey how come you didn't post this last night?

**BD:** I was tired, I cooked dinner and had to go to my dance workshop.

**Amu:** It's okay at least you still updated!

**BD:** Yeah…

**Ikuto:** Are you hiding something from us?

**BD:** No… it's just that school is nearly starting… And I'm not sure if I'll finish the story in time.

**Amu:** You can do it! We're here for you!

**Ikuto:** Yeah, she's right! Anyway please R+R!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight late update, you see I have been busy lately especially with the upcoming weeks so I'm not sure if I'll still be able to update everyday… I'm sorry… but I will still try and finish the story before my school starts :) Sorry if this chapter was boring and shorter than the others, it's just that I've been lacking inspiration and I can't seem to write continuously without getting distracted. Anyhow please continue supporting "The Clash" and remember to Read and Review :)**

**~ BD :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Road Trip

**Ikuto: **It's sad you don't write everyday now :(

**BD:** Haha yeah, I like the reviews from the previous chapter though… They are still encouraging me to continue it, saying that if my fans really like the story they will stay by it no matter what my posting schedule is.

**Amu: **That's great!

**BD:** Yeah! I really appreciate it!

**Ikuto:** But you wwill still try and finish this before your classes right?

**BD:** Yeah I will! Anyhow this chapter is dedicated to **Wxnderland** and a **guest** _who's name I do not know_ _(Quote by Ariana Grande in Sam and cat haha)_

**Amu:** On with the story!

**Ikuto:** Happy reading!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 9: Road Trip**

Finally the day has come, they were about to leave for their trip to the rest house near the woods for their first fund raiser activity.

They stood there, the boys carrying their luggage and the luggage of the girls to load it in the van they were about to use, it was big enough for all the students to fit but Nikkaidou and Yukari brought their own car, they would just follow the driver of Ikuto to wherever the rest house is.

It was amazing that none of them had started a fight even though sometimes they accidentally bumped into each other, usually they would blow off and start an unnecessary fight. But apparently all of them were yawning from their lack of sleep since they had to come to school at 5:30 in the morning; Ikuto had explained that the drive towards the rest house was at least 5 hours.

If they wanted to arrive early and explore the area they had to arrive school earlier than usual, which is what they did.

Everything was piled up in the cars so they could finally start their journey.

"Alright minna-san! Is everyone ready, you guys didn't leave anything or forgot something to do?" Nikkaidou asked cheerfully, for some reason Nikkaidou was very happy to have this trip even though there is a high chance that the trip would fail and the Royals were just going to argue the whole time.

They all just grumbled in agreement, all of them were to tired to even say something. They were about to get in the van when Yukari called out to them, they reluctantly turned their heads toward her direction.

"What?" they all muttered.

"Me and Nikkaidou made a specific sitting arrangement for you guys, based on what he and I have observed during the first two meeting we had." She said happily, so that's why she had an evil glint from their last meeting, they were planning something.

"Ughh…" they all grumbled, they had no energy to even argue with her, so they just followed their specific sitting arrangement.

Amu couldn't understand how she got in this position, how she just agreed to sit in between the Black Cat and the Cobra King, they were both asleep, actually all of them were asleep except for her and the driver, while she was staring into space, she couldn't find a comfortable spot to fall asleep because the only place she would find comfortable is either her leaning on the window, which was impossible since she was in between two men.

Or she could lean on the shoulder of one of them, which she will never do, so she just settled staring of into space, day dreaming about how wonderful sleep would be right now her thoughts drifted off to how they got this position.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Okay so this will be your sitting arrangement, in the back will be Souma, Hoshina and Hotori, in the next row is Mashiro, Fujisaki, Hinamori and Tsukiyomi and in front is Yuiki and Kairi-san." Yukari said, all the while smiling like it was the best idea she ever had._

_"__Hey how come you used san only in four eyes name?" Kukai wondered out loud._

_"__Because I respect him and he's my little brother." Yukari explained._

_"__So you don't respect any of us except him?" Kukai was starting to get really annoying because instead of them sleeping in the van, they were standing there, watching the exchange of both Kukai and Yukari._

_"__Yes" without having a second thought Yukari agreed._

_"__Could you just shut up Star mole!" Ikuto said._

_"__Where'd you get that?!" Kukai said._

_"__It's because you are being a pest right now." Ikuto shrugged._

_"__Huh?!" Kukai didn't understand anything._

_"__Don't, just don't say anything, can we just get in the van." Rima said, her cold exterior still there but it was slowly deflating because she was too sleepy to have it on full force._

_They all turned to get in the van in the van but Kukai still spoke, even though he was given a warning by the small blonde._

_"__Wait, I want to ask one more thing." he sounded serious for some reason, and seeing that he wanted to ask the question no matter what they said, they just grumbled in defeat, some of them even sat on the floor._

_"__Yukari-san, you said you did this specific sitting arrangement with Nikkaidou-san from observing us from the last two meetings right?" he sounded serious for some reason, but none of the other Royals understood his logic, they were staring at him like he was crazy._

_"__Yes." even Yukari was wondering what the point of his question was._

_"__So can you explain us why you chose this sitting arrangement?" they were all surprised about his question, none of them really thought about why they chose this specific arrangement, they were all thinking about getting in the van to catch up with their sleep. Now that he mentioned it they were curious to why they set this sitting arrangement._

_"__Oh yeah sure, I placed those at the very back there because they were usually the most energetic and outgoing ones, that we think could easily turn out as friends." Hearing that, the ones who were supposed to stay at the back of the van stared at each other in disgust, and was about to start complaining. _

_Yukari continued explaining. "The ones in the middle are the ones who are usually quiet unless they are in need of saying something, we found you compatible with each other." Like what Yukari had said they remained quiet, they didn't find any need to say anything at the moment._

_"__And finally the two in front are those who usually voice out their thoughts, but aren't like the rest because they are both unpredictable, thus making them seatmates for the trip." The two who were positioned at the front just stared at her like she had two heads, but didn't comment about how they were described._

_Yukari turned to look at the brown haired boy and asked, "So does the answer satisfy you now?"_

_It appeared that Kukai did not like the answer and was about to retort, but he was cut of by someone pushing him inside the van._

_"__Please just shut up because unlike you, most of us would rather sleep than stand out here in the open until the students arrive." Utau said while pushing him hard, to the point where he hit the side of the van._

_"__Ow!" the rest climbed in and sat in their proper places with no complaint, once they sat they felt their sleepiness overtook them, even Kukai who was about to start another argument drifted of to sleep once he was able to sit comfortably._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Now Amu found it awkward to be sitting beside the Black King, especially after that incident when she went on her morning run. But being beside the Cobra King was awkward as well, since their first meeting didn't turn out good as well.

She looked around to see them all content in their sleeping positions. Tadase was leening on the side of the car while Utau, for some reason, was leaning on the shoulder of Kukai and his head was leening on hers. Rima was leening on the window of the car door and Nagihiko had his head tilted back and was sleeping contently, Ikuto on the other hand had his arms crossed with his brows creased slightly, looking like he was thinking about something, or dreaming of something unpleasant. Finally, the pair in front were sleeping much like in the same position as Utau and Kukai.

Amu got the idea of using the pairs picture as blackmail so she took out her phone and captured several photos of the two pairs. When she finished she sighed content with all the photos in her phone, she tried closing her eyes but to no avail she still couldn't sleep.

After a few more minutes she finally fell asleep, but her head kept on falling from her position, trying to stay upright. She felt an arm snake around her waist, holding her in place. She shrieked a little and turned to look at the intruder and saw midnight blue eyes staring straight at her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled in a whispered tone, to not wake her other sleeping companions.

"No. You keep on moving, I can't sleep with all your head falling and falling." He said in a bored tone with a hint of sleepiness in his voice, making it husky like he'd just woken up from a deep sluber. His arm was still keeping her in place, even though she was struggling from his grip.

"Let me go!" she whispered in a harsh tone, continuously struggling from Ikuto's grip.

Suddenly she froze when she felt his hand on her head, placing it in his shoulder. She turned to look at him with a questioning gaze, which he answered.

"Just try and sleep, close your eyes." He said, somehow his tone soft but at the same time like he was ordering her. She complied feeling her eyes drift close, and sleep taking a toll on her body.

His body was giving her heat, what she needed for her to fall asleep, she snuggled closer to the source, nuzzling her head in his neck. His smell was wonderful, it made her dream of various things, keeping her from her usual nightmares. Ikuto looked at her while she was sleeping contently on his shoulder.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he looked t her features, admiring her soft milky white skin, her pointy nose and her pink plump lips, he stared at them, slightly moving forward, he then realized what he was about to do and shook his head a little. Suddenly a light blush appeared on his face due to his previous thoughts.

_'__Stupid Ikuto, stop it.'_ He thought to himself, he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to take him, his grip on her waist never loosening. His head rested on hers, inhaling her strawberry scented shampoo, and finally his mind went blank.

* * *

_A few moments later….._

Amu was slightly awoken from her deep slumber hearing whispered tones and snickering around her. Still she kept her eyes closed, wanting to sleep more, it was her first time sleeping like that, she never slept like that, she usually would wake up from a bad dream, but for some reason she didn't have those dreams instead she had dreams of a certain blue haired man, and it frustrated her to no end wondering why she had dreamt of hi when she was supposed to hate his guts.

The snickering got louder, and she even heard a few _'clicks'_. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she finally felt the weight on her head, she turned her head slightly to look at what the weight was, she saw midnight blue locks, it surprised her, suddenly she remembered what had happened a while ago, she instantly jumped out of the arm that was keeping her in place, her head was finally free from the position she was in.

Noticing the lack of warmth, his blue eyes opened slightly and was greeted with a surprised looking golden eyes.

"It's not nice to stare strawberry." He said with a slight smirk, the few snickers from before became full out laughs. Amu blushed bright red at the proximity of their faces, she forgot to place her 'Cool and Spicy' exterior.

She then remembered she was also with the other Royals, and she replaced her blushing face with her emotionless face, her cool and spicy exterior going up once more, building walls to hide her emotions.

"I was not staring cat, I was just surprised with your arm holding me." She retorted, her voice blank as well as her eyes.

"Yeah right pinky, a few minutes ago you were snuggling against him." Kukai retorted, laughing again at the embarrassment of the pink haired girl.

"Oh yeah? Don't talk to me about snuggling Star mole, you and Diva-wanna be were sleeping with your arms around each other." Amu said with a blank voice, but there was a slight smirk on her face as she spoke to the brown haired teen.

"T-that's not true! I-I was leaning on the side of the car!" he said a little too flustered, but then he was horrified when he saw the pinkette holding up her phone, with a picture as proof that she was telling the truth, all of them looked at her phone and was smirking at the two teens who were in the pictured.

"Really? So what am I holding then? Isn't this a picture of you and Diva-wanna be holding on to each other?" Amu was having fun, the attention wasn't on her anymore but on the brown haired teen.

"B-but- I-I…" he was stammering, the blonde beside him making no move to defend herself, she was rather enjoying the teen beside her looking flustered trying to make an excuse about the picture.

"It wasn't only us you know! Four eyes and that baybee were also sleeping like that!"he told the truth but passed the attention of all the teens to the younger teens. All of them smirked and turned to look at the two people in front.

Kairi looked like nothing happened, and Yaya was doing her best to keep a straight face so that she wouldn't show how she really felt.

"You have no proof." Kairi stated a little too smugly, it was true, the brown haired boy couldn't take their picture because his seatmate was still sleeping peacefully when he saw them, he didn't want to disturb her because she looked too peaceful.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Amu was happy she took the pictures, it was fun to blackmail the other Royals.

She scanned her phone to look for the pictures of the two teens she took a while ago. Meanwhile, the two in front were sweating, very hard, they prayed that the pinkette was lying.

"No you don't you were asleep with Tsukiyomi-san." Kairi defended, seeing that the chocolate haired girl, was too shocked to even make a response.

She smirked in return and showed all of them the picture of the teens, they all smirked at the teens who looked like they were about to faint.

"H-how?!" Kairi wondered out loud.

"I was the last to sleep that's why." Amu was confident, in case the other two beside her was about to blackmail her, she actually had a picture of them, Nagihiko had his mouth open and was drooling slightly, meanwhile she had a picture of Rima, who woke up and looked scared, but that wasn't the picture, when Rima thought that no one was asleep, she leaned her head on the shoulder of the purple head and fell asleep in content.

The two beside her no comment, afraid that she might have something on them as well.

Amu smirked in victory, leaning back in her seat.

"You are naughty, my little strawberry." Ikuto whispered in her ear, his breath fanning over her face. Amu jumped in her seat due to surprise. The others laughed at her response, but Amu kept her face indifferent.

"Shut up Cat, and I am _not_ your Strawberry!" she shouted, dark aura surrounding her. Then they all started arguing, but something was different with their argument this time, for some reason the atmosphere was lighter, some of them were even lowered their façade. For some reason all of them were truly happy at the moment.

They didn't realize it but somehow they were slowly becoming _friends._

* * *

**Ikuto:** Ohhh! I have a moment with Amu-koi!

**BD:** Yeah, there was a small moment for everyone though haha

**Amu:** I think this chapter has a lot of fluff! I love it!

**BD:** Me too!

**Ikuto:** Does she forgive me now?

**BD:** I'm not really sure… I can't tell you even if I knew.

**Amu:** Yeah she'll spoil the entire story.

**Ikuto:** Ughh, fine.

**BD:** I'll bet you'll enjoy the next xhapter though ;)

**Ikuto:** REALLY?! What's going to happen?

**BD:** Hi-mi-tsu~

**Amu:** Okayyyy…. Well anyhow, please R+R!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the posting schedule, when I don't finish the story even when I have classes already my posting schedule will either be during Saturdays or Sundays. If I cant post a chapter for some reason I'll inform you guys earlier. I hope you liked this chapter, there was a little bit of every couple in here ;) Thanks! Continue supporting the Clash and please R+R!**

**P.S.: I might post another chapter tonight because I was in the zone today, and I have an idea for the next chapter already and I am writing it right now. Happy Reading everyone!**

**~BD :)**


	11. Chapter 10: The New Addition

**Ikuto: **Wow! Another chapter!

**Amu:** I guess you really weren't kidding when you said you were in the zone.

**BD:** Hahaha yeah, I specifically like this new chapter because there will be a lot of things that will happen.

**Ikuto:** So I'm guessing this will be a long chapter?

**BD:** I'm not really sure though…

**Amu:** That's true, there are a lot of things that can happen in a short while…

**BD:** She's right!

**Ikuto:** What's going to happen in this chapter then?

**BD:** I don't know, you should just read it ;)

**Amu:** Well, happy reading everyone!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 10: The New Addition**

_Meanwhile in the other car…_

"Why did you separate us from them nya!" Yoru shouted in Nikaidou's ear.

Nikkaidou rubbed his ear, the charas voice were too loud all of them were shouting why they had to be separated from their owners.

When they were packing their things, Nikkaidou asked for their charas, he said about wanting to get to know them. They all complied, not finding any reason to disagree.

All the charas woke up fromtheir slumber to realize that they were not with their owner. Except for Amu's new egg, since it still hasn't hatched it was still with her in her bag.

"Because they need to spend time together without you!" Nikkaidou said finally getting irritated. They were still following the van in front of them.

"Hey! We're hungry!" Daichi said, it was time for lunch.

"Hey let's call the kids, lets tell them to stop over at a fastfood." Yukari said, she noticed that it was time for lunch, they probably were hungry.

Nikkaidou said yes, Yukari was about to call them but there was a car that stopped in front of them. The van was still going, but they couldn't follow due to the car blocking them.

The car in front of them opened the door, and it released a lot of X eggs that were headed toward their direction. None of them could do anything.

_Back with the Royals…_

The driver noticed that the car of Nikkaidou and Yukari were no longer following them. He voiced out his thoughts which alarmed the teenagers.

"Igarashi _(__**A/N:**__ got this name from Kaichou wa maid sama, I couldn't thing any other name haha)_ please turn the car around, we have to look for them." Ikuto ordered, he then suddenly became serious.

"My sisters are in trouble, I can feel it." Another voice came, they were looking around searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly Amu's egg started floating in front of her. They were all staring at the chara egg.

Amu was looking at it in shock, after 1 week it finally said something, and it looked like it was about to hatch.

It finally hatched, out came her new chara, she had red hair as Amu which was tied back in a ponytail with an X to clip her hair in place the ends were slightly curled, her eyes were golden like Amu's. She was wearing a black tube top that had a lot of detailing, had black cuffs on both her arms she also had a black choker with a cross as its pendant. She was wearing short black leather shorts and had black boots. Finally she had pink ears, pink paws and a pink tail and had a bell tied around her tail.

"Hi there Amu-chan nya~ I am Natalia nya~ I am your desire to find your true love nya!" she went near Amu and started rubbing herself on her face, she was a lot like Yoru.

"Hi…" Amu was still processing the look of her new chara.

"So Amu, true love huh?" Ikuto whispered in her ear suggestively with a seductive voice. Amu was released from her thoughts and blushed deep red. Meanwhile Natalia, Amu's new chara was watching the exchange of her owner and the blue haired teen.

* * *

They then finally arrived where Nikkaidou and Yukari's car stopped.

They looked and saw a black car blocking it, but what scared them was the fact that the car their charas and their teachers were in were surrounded by X eggs trying to break the glass. Their car stopped a few meters so that whoever was in the car wouldn't notice them.

They all stepped out of the car trying to see how to get to their charas. But there was no use there were hundreds of X eggs, if any of them caught sight of the teens they will have a hard time especially without their charas.

"What are we going to do?!" Yaya was panicking her chara was in there.

"We don't have our charas!" Tadase said.

"Way to state the obvious Tadagay!" Utau said.

"There is no time to waste Amu-chan nya! My sisters are in danger!" all of them turned to look at the new chara. Amu just nodded and turned to look at the rest of the Royals.

"I'll handle this." they looked at her like she was crazy, sure she sved them once from a dark chara but that was only one, how can she defeat hundreds of X eggs.

"You can't! It's suicide!" Ikuto said while grabbing Amu's arms.

"I guess you don't know me, there is no way I will put myself first before anyone else." She released Ikuto's hold on her and turned while headed toward the black car and the x eggs.

"My heart unlock! Amulet Cat!" Amu and Natalia said at the same time, they transformed.

The Royals stared at Amu's transformation with wide eyes, Tadase even nosebleed, Kairi looked the other way to avoid staring meanwhile the other Kings were shamelessly looking at her up and down.

"She is hot." even Utau had to admit, she looked hot, the chara tranformation changed her outfit drastically, itshowed a lot of skin but didn't make her look skimpy.

Amu had her pink cat ears and her tail which was adorned with the bell. She was wearing a tube top that stopped two inches below her chest, it had a lot of intricate design. She wore leather shorts that covered a third of her thighs, her black high-heeled boots stopped three inches below her knees. Her choker was there, with a silver cross on it that has a blood red gem in the middle (A/N: The cross looks like the one Moka was wearing from Rosario x Vampire) there were black leather cuffs on her arms. It looked the same as what Natalia was wearing the only thing different was that instead of pink paws she had black fingerless gloves that had claws on it which was at least one foot long. (A/N: Just try to imagine it ehehe)

Amu also looked at her outfit and blushed a little. She continued walking all the way to were the car was, but her walk was slightly different, the way her hips moved from left to right with each step, her tail was moving making a small sound with the bell, but it was enough to make the X eggs turn to her and go towards her.

Everyone was staring at what Amu was doing they saw her smirk. Amu, the 'Cool and Spicy' girl never smirked liked that, she look more hot doing it. The Royals headed toward where the car was and let Nikkaidou, Yukari and the charas out.

"Amu-chan desu!" Suu and the rest of Amu's charas called, she turned her head slightly to look at them and she winked.

All of them were about to chara change but Amu spoke stopping them. The X eggs were infront of her, stopping and looking at her.

"This is my fight, don't you dare interrupt me." Her voice was authorative and deadly. They couldn't help but just listen to her.

"Useless…" the X eggs chanted with one voice, but it was loud, the dark aura spreading from them, was scaring the other charas, they had to hide behind their owners.

Amu just smirked at them, positioning herself to attack, she was crouched low on the ground.

"What useless? Me? You're wrong." Amu's voice was full of confidence the X eggs looked irritated at what she had said and their dark aura grew bigger.

They shot a blast of purple light towards Amu, but Amu reflexes were fast, like a cat's, she dodged easily by jumping into the air, she landed softly on the ground while doing a small flip.

They continuously shot the dark purple light, and Amu just avoided them continuously without breaking a sweat.

The Royals were looking at her in anticipation, in case she needed any help. Meanwhile Nikkaidou along with Yukari headed towards the black car, wanting to get information of the driver, and was surprised to see that no one was there. They checked and it was empty. Nikkaidou kicked the wheel of the car in frustration and just watched Amu.

Amu avoided another ray of the light and landed on the hood of the black car, she lightly turned her head to look at Nikkadou and Yukari who were behind her.

"Go to the Royals, you wouldn't want to be near me." She said in a serious tone. They complied at once.

"USELESS!" the X eggs shouted in unison.

Amu then started taunting the X eggs.

"Is that all you've got?" she was challenging them, this time a huge blast of the purple light was headed towards where Amu was, she avoided it and it ended up hitting the car, making it explode.

She landed just before the Royals facing them as another shot was directed towards them, it was bigger than the last one, the Royals couldn't move, even as the ray of lightmoved closer towards them, Amu turned and made a cross out of her claws.

"Dark shield!" Amu shouted a huge barrer enclosed the Royals and Amu, as the light hit the barrier, Amu was slowly pushed back her heels digging onto the ground.

The dark light faded little by little.

"Fine I've had enough playing." Amu said as she stood in front of the Royals her back facing them.

"Soothing Bell" Amu said in a calm manner, suddenly the bell on Amu's tail started making a small sound that resounded from Amu to the X eggs. It seemed to have taken effect because not only the X eggs fell asleep but the Royals and the rest of the charas were suddenly calm, it was like hearing the bell released all the tension within their bodies.

Seeing that she got all the eggs, Amu finally finished with her final move.

"Open heart!" Sudenly a light purple light surrounded the X eggs and they were purified. They all floated in the air, and made their way back to their owners.

Amu released her transformation, she stood there her back still facing the Royals, she slowly turned beside her was her new chara who was smiling brightly at the Royals and their charas

They were surprised that after only two moves, all the X eggs were purified, there were at least a hundred and she just purified it just like that.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Amu asked while tilting her head a little to the side, her face became emotionless once again, hiding her true character with her 'Cool and Spicy' façade.

"Yeah…" they all replied, still processing what had happened.

"Okay, can we go now? I'm sorta hungry…" she muttered.

They headed their separate ways, the Royals toward their van and Yukari and Nikkaidou in the other, the charas went with their owners in case something like that happened again. The charas were busy talking to the new chara and interrogating her.

* * *

_A few moments later…_

They were in some diner after they drove for about ten more minutes, they got out at once because they were starving, especially after their little encounter, their energy was drained. Entering the diner they were greeted with the smell of all kinds of food, beside the diner was a little convenience store.

They went up front and ordered their meal, they sat occupying two tables, they sat in the same arrangement much like the one when they were in the car. The Kings noticed that some guys were staring at the Queens, and for some reason they were pissed off, but they couldn't do anything about it because they were supposed to hate each other, and protecting them from something unwanted is not what people who hate each other do.

They were all quiet except for their charas who were talking about a lot of things. The Royals were just staring off into space, while the girls were either doing something on their phones or participate with their charas conversation.

Amu couldn't take how quiet they became after the little incident, they were just fine before, insulting each other and teasing one another, but they had an okay atmosphere at that time, now it was just awkward around them.

Amu turned to look at Nikkaidou who was absentmindedly listening to Yukari who kept on talking just like the charas.

"Nikkaidou sensei, I'll just head to the washroom." Amu said with her bored tone and emotionless face, she couldn't show them how affected she was with the current atmosphere. Amu stood up ready to go, but she heard other seats that were also being pulled back, she noticed that the other Queens stood up as well.

"We want to go to the restroom as well" Rima said quietly, her icy exterior still intact. Without another word they headed off to the direction of the bathroom, meanwhile the Kings were staring at their retreating figures.

* * *

_In the restroom…_

They went to different cubicles doing their own business, Yaya fixed her make up and Amu washed her face as she waited for the other two to come out. She realized that they wanted to talk to her for some reason, and waiting for them was eating her up. It was like watching a movie with mystery as its genre, she was waiting for something to happen and she never knows when it will happen until 'BAM' it just happened out of the blue.

They quietly got out of the cubicle, while Yaya finished her make up and Amu turned to face them, waiting for what they had to say.

"Thank you…" Utau said, her head facing another direction, not wanting to look at the pinkette while she was thanking her.

Now Amu was utterly confused, she didn't expect a 'thank you' from anyone especially the Queens, she expected them to insult her and they would start a World War III in the bathroom.

"Uhh… You're welcome?" Amu stated, but it sounded more like a question than a statement actually.

"The three of us wanted to thank you for saving our lives… Twice… we never did thank you for the last time." Utau explained, noticing that she was confused.

Amu turned to look at the other queens and they had said the same thing.

"Thanks Hinamori…" they said at the same time, they all looked at each other and laughed. After they had all sobered up they looked at each other. Hearing those words from the Queens made Amu's heart warm a little, slowly her façade vanished, and she smiled, a real smile.

"You're welcome." there was sincerity heard in her voice, the Queens actually looked surprised that she removed her façade, her smile looked wonderful, and it felt like that was the first time someone had ever smiled at them sincerely.

They all let their facades drop, Yaya's bitchy aura disappearing, Rima's unbreakable icy exterior slowly melted, and Utau's high strung attitude disappeared just like that. They were all smiling at each other.

"So friends?" Yaya asked. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yey! Yaya is happy that Yaya made friends!" Yaya exclaimed they all looked at her and sweatdropped they didn't think that once Yaya's bitchy attitude vanished she became a big baby. The nickname Ikuto gave really fitted her.

But they were all still happy, finally finishing their year long hatred for each other.

"But are we going to let them know?" Rima asked quietly pertaining to the other Royals, the Kings, even though her façade had disappeared the icy Rima was actually very shy and timid, unlike how she appeared to be.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Utau said while smirking, even without her high stung attitude, Utau was really confident with herself, with or without her façade, she just becomes irritating whenever she has her façade.

"That's true, we should still act the same whenever they are near us, especially Nikkaidou, I think he would celebrate if he found out were okay now." Amu said, her smile still hasn't faded, she was actually a good hearted person, she was kind and easily embarrassed.

"So even though we insult each other it means it's not true right? No matter how harsh?" Utau asked, she doesn't want to insult someone and actually hurt their feelings, even though in the past that's what they did to each other.

They all agreed, but said that they had to talk to each other later at night when they reached the rest house of Ikuto. They still wanted to get to know each other and have time to apologize for what they had said in the past.

But for some reason they felt like all the years of hate was useless, because they became friends in such a short amount of time.

They felt like they were going to be the best of friends, but none of them voiced that incase one was actually pretending.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you girls alright you've been in there for fifteen minutes, the food has arrived already." Yukari said on the other side of the door, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah!" they hollered back and they giggled due to the fact that they said it at the same time.

They all went out and returned their façade, but the atmosphere around them felt different, Yuakri stared at them, weirded out feeling that something was different.

They sat at their table, even the Kings noticed that there was something different about them, they stared at them looking at them like they did something horrible.

"What?!" Amu said in an annoyed tone, seeing that Ikuto was staring at her openly, she had her emotionless face but something's different, Ikuto thought to himself.

"Nothing…" he said and turned his head back to his food, they all started eating quietly.

They stood up from their seats after finishing their meals, but Amu remembered that she forgot something in her seat. The other girls said the same as well, everyone watched as they entered the diner together.

It was already five minutes since they entered the diner and they still haven't gone out. The Kings were about to get them remembering the guys who were staring at them.

But then they went out of the store, the atmosphere around them looked and felt a little dangerous, like if someone said something wrong, like a flick of a switch they would attack him and torture him.

"What took you so long?" Nikaidou asked, even though he feared their aura for some reason.

The Queens turned to look at him and gave him a slight glare, their eyes held mischievousness.

"Nothing…" they all uttered at the same time and entered the van at their respectful places. The Kings hot on their trail just followed silently wondering what was different with them.

Nikkaidou smiled finaly realizing what was different, suddenly he was skipping all the way back to his car.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Yukari asked slightly annoyed with his happy atmosphere.

"Nothing~" he said in a sing song voice, but whimpered when Yukari hit the back of his head, he entered the car while pouting, muttering about how it hurts and her being about a kill joy.

* * *

**Ikuto:** so they're friends now? Isn't that a little to quick?

**Amu:** At least we're okay now!

**BD:** I don't think it's quick, it's already the tenth chapter, plus it wasn't like all of them are friends now, duh….

**Ikuto:** Yeah yeah, whatever.

**Amu:** Ikuto, don't be like Yukari, you're killing my mood.

**Ikuto:** Tsk!

**BD:** Amu don't mind him, it's because he doesn't have friends, that's why he's like that.

**Ikuto:** I have friends!

**Amu:** Yeah right…

**BD:** Well please R+R everyone!

**Hey guys! So I guess I did right the chapter! It's fun, there is a high possibility that I update again tomorrow! Stay tune! I hope you like the chapter, it's a little long though :) Please continue supporting the Clash! Love you guys!**

**~BD :)**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**(Updating the Clash)**

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to update for almost a week... I have been busy with school stuff and my dad kinda confiscated my laptop so this was the only time I got it back. Besides that I am kinda stuck with the chapter I'm writing and I really dont have any inspiration at the moment, I really don't know what to do at this point. I was kinda hopping that you guys could give me some ideas of what I should do next. I have seriously been thinking about what to do when I didn't have my laptop, but to no avail, I couldn't think of anything!**

**Please help me guys! I really want to update soon, but I am still blank, I have no idea what to do... :( Once again I apologize for not being able to update.**

**Thanks guys! **

**Love, **

**BD**


	13. Chapter 11: Arriving

**Ikuto: **Finally! You updated!

**Amu:** Yeah what took you so long?

**BD:** I got stuck writing the chapter…

**Ikuto:** Why?!

**BD:** Because I had no inspiration at the time…

**Ikuto:** Aren't Amu-koi and I enough for your inspiration?!

**Amu:** Ikuto! Stop shouting at the girl!

**BD:** Sorry… I was busy… school is starting and I am distracted!

**Amu:** Don't mind Ikuto, he's just an ass.

**BD:** Yeah I know…

**Ikuto:** Hey!-

**Amu:** Shut up!

**BD:** Anyway enjoy reading!

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 11: Arriving**

They had about thirty more minutes before they arrived at the rest house, all the while the Kings overheard the girls muttering something about, 'those bastards…' they didn't understand what they meant of course, but it peaked their curiosity.

And Kukai being the most oblivious one to the dark aura surrounding the atmosphere was stupid enough to ask them upfront.

"What took you so long to get out of the diner?" all the Queens turned to stare at him with menacing glares. All of the Kings sweat dropped at the reaction, and fear started to build up slowly within Kukai. I mean who would want to have four, obviously pissed, girls to look at you like they want to massacre you?

"Wouldn't you like to know Star mole?" Utau said, for some reason her voice sounded dark, and utterly creepy.

"Y-yes?" it sounded more like a question than an answer, but they gave him points for being able to stand against their menacing aura. Suddenly it all vanished, and their faces became emotionless, but no one can beat Amu's emotionless exterior.

They all turned their heads back at front and seemingly come to the conclusion that Utau would be the one to tell the story, since she was beside the stupid and curious man.

"Okay then…" Utau voice was void of any emotion, all the dark aura they were spreading out looked like it ceased to exist.

All of the Kings listened carefully to the story of the blonde, but of course Utau left out the parts that made them look like they were friends…

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_They all headed towards the diner, wanting to spend time one another without having any sort of disturbance especially because they just became friends. So they got their chance when Amu forgot her cell phone, but they didn't expect what they saw once they entered._

_There at their table, holding her cell phone, were the guys that were staring at them from before. _**(A/N: The ones the Kings noticed, chapter** **10) **

_Amu walked up to them furious, they all lifted their heads, seeming that they were looking at something on her phone. They all smiled at her like nothing was wrong, even though they were going through the contents of her phone._

_"__Give me back my phone." Amu said emotionlessly while staring at them with blank eyes. They looked at her and continued smiling._

_"__We'll give it back…" guy 1 said, for some reason he was smiling very creepily, but they then noticed that the other girls were there, and their smiles became transparent._

_"__If each of you agree to go on a date with us" guy 2 stated._

_"__And also your number so if we enjoy it maybe we could go again sometime." guy 3 said, his smile not faltering._

_Amu and the rest of the queens were pissed with what they heard, they said if they would enjoy it? What made them think that they would enjoy it?_

_They went up to each of the guys, Amu headed for the guy who was holding her phone, they were smiling sarcastically at them, but it seems that they didn't notice at all. The queens nodded their heads in agreement, and the guy motioned for Amu to take her phone._

_Amu grabbed her phone, but while taking it the guy held Amu's hand._

_"__You know… you're all assholes." Amu said sweetly, it didn't register the guys minds because before it could register in their minds all the queens knocked them out cold._

_Amu did a round house kick that made the guy 1 fly a few feet away from her, Utau karate chopped the neck of the guy 2, Rima kick the guy 3 where the sun don't shine so hard that he fainted and Yaya gave the other guy 4 an uppercut._

_"__bastards…" Utau muttered._

_"__God, I can't believe my shoes got dirty…" Rima said while examining her shoes._

_"__Yaya was glad to help Amu-chii kick their asses" Yaya said smiling gleefully._

_"__Thanks guys" Amu said with a small smile._

_They headed out the door, but somehow because of the incident their mood died. They were walking out of the diner with a dark aura, meanwhile people inside the diner had their mouths agape as they witnessed the exchange of the teens._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"So that's what happened…" Utau said finishing the story.

"So basically those guys hit on you and you hit them… Right?" Kukai asked, it sounded weird but it was true.

"Pretty much…" Amu muttered. While they were reminiscing what had happened in the diner they didn't realize that they had arrived the rest house.

It was huge! It was a two-story building that was painted black and white, it had a small garden upfront which had different kinds of flowers, there was also a swing-set by the side and behind the house was the forest. If this is what the Royals could see from inside the car, they couldn't wait to explore the entire place.

They got out of the car, dragged their suitcases and headed toward the rest house, which looked a lot more like a mansion with each step you took toward it, with Ikuto leading them. All of them were looking around and gaping at the scenery, the entire place looked simply _perfect_.

They finally reached the door step, with Ikuto fumbling with his key, and finally unlocked the house, if the outside looked like it came out straight from a magazine, the inside was no different, it looked like heaven.

The walls were painted white, the furniture was opposite and was black, the place looked like it had everything!

"So welcome to our rest house, I guess…" Ikuto muttered.

Some of the girls like Utau and Rima were trying to keep up with them, because no one wanted to help them with their luggage, it looked like they brought their entire closet, even though they were only staying for a couple of days.

Some of them explored, they all left their luggage by the entrance.

They found out that in the backyard was the path leading towards the forest, but what caught their eyes was the small man-made waterfall, dropping on to the pool that show crystal clear water. They were definitely going to have to go swimming in that later.

They noticed that there was a staircase leading below the house, being the curious teens they are they headed down. It was amazing!

Besides the cellar of food and wine, there were different doors that lead them to different rooms!

There was one which held a recording studio, God knows why Ikuto would have a room like that. It was complete with all different kinds of instruments. Amu's eyes shined seeing it, because besides of her love to dance, she was an incredible singer and knew how to play a lot of different instruments. She would definitely sneak in here when people weren't awake.

There were rooms for entertainment were the games were held and as well as a big movie theater. The was a dance studio, a gym, a library, the place practically had everything!

Any person could live here for the rest of their lives without ever getting out.

After exploring some more they went back up to their luggages where Ikuto was looking pissed waiting for their arrival.

"So I'll show you your rooms…" Ikuto grumbled he was annoyed by the fact that the took half an hour just exploring the place, going up the stairs, there were four total doors on the second floor.

He headed to the first one, the paint here was midnight blue and black, there were actually five beds, it was still huge, it had a black leather couch and a flat screen tv, it had it's own bathroom. There was also a walk in closet.

"For the boys, except Nikkaidou…" he said not minding the teacher who was currently arguing about why he had to stay with Yukari instead of them. All of them flat out told him about them being boyfriend-girlfriend.

While the boys went into their rooms and unpacked their things the rest headed toward the next door which was in front of the one they had been before, with Ikuto still leading them.

"It's the girls'…" he said, heading out the door at once, not taking interest since he has seen this place a lot of times during his days as a kid. He proceeded to guide Yukari and Nikkaidou to the room besides the room of the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls examined the room, closing the door behind them. It looked exactly like the one they were shown before except it had four beds instead of five, and it was painted purple and black.

For some reason the girls thought that Ikuto was somehow very prepared, the rooms had the exact amount of beds to accommodate them.

"Isn't this a little to prepared?" Amu said asking herself.

"Actually Ikuto-nii made them prepare the rooms for us." Utau said.

"Shouldn't we keep our voices down? won't they wonder why we're acting civil in the room, you know not shouting and quarreling since we are _girls_?"Rima practically rolled her eyes, pertaining to the stereotypical types of girls.

"No every room's sound proof, so we can shout all we want." Utau said.

"Yaya is wondering how you know about these things?" Yaya asked tilting her head a little, her eyes held curiosity. Before Utau could even reply Amu asked something that she realized just now.

"Wait… Did you say _Ikuto-nii?!_" Amu practically screeched, since Utau had told them that the room was sound proof.

"He's your brother?!" Rima couldn't help but shout as well.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Amu asked with her voice raised.

"Well you didn't ask!" Utau shouted back in return.

"Yaya wants to shout as well!" Yaya said, making all of them sweat drop at her childish behavior that had nothing to do with the current situation.

After Yaya's little outburst the girls calmed down to listen to Utau explain after asking her questions so she could answer. They all sat at the leather couch, leaving their bags beside the bed they occupied.

"So why didn't you tell us that you were blood-related?" Rima asked using her normal timid and emotionless voice.

"Well I don't see the point of having to tell you that, besides we just recently became friends, it's not like we should know everything about each other at once." Utau explained, all the while they were nodding their heads in understanding. What she said was true, they just extinguished the fire between them, they couldn't possibly heal their not-so-nice relationship at once.

"Okay… But how is it possible that you're siblings I mean you look nothing alike at all! Plus the fact that you don't have the same last name!" Amu said, she was really surprised after all, at school both Ikuto and Utau never came in contact with one another, they didn't seem like they were siblings at the moment.

"Utau Hoshina is my stage name, my name is really Utau Tsukiyomi, and we don't look alike because he takes his looks from our father and I take mine from my mom." Utau explained, they all 'ohhed…' at the new information, it was probably the same reason why their attitudes were not the same.

"Any more questions?" Utau asked, it was fun they were interested in her, they were getting to know each other and their new found friendship.

"Umm… Yaya has a question for Hoshina-san" Yaya said, Utau nodded silently telling her to continue.

"Why is it that you don't act like siblings?" Utau was surprised she manage to think of that question, it was a question she usually avoided but wanting to trust her new friends she replied honestly.

"Before I had a huge brother complex, and I practically worshipped him, but then he said I should stay away from him because I disgust him, I felt hurt of course, my brother complex faded after time, but at the same time we never revived our once loving brother and sister relationship." The girls felt sad for Utau after hearing her explanation, but they also felt like ripping Ikuto apart for hurting their friend.

"But anyway I still love him, but only as a brother, but I lost hope of becoming close with him because he always pushed me away." Utau said smiling, but when you look in her eyes you can see deep sorrow, pain and longing.

They all huddled around Utau to give her a big hug. It seems as though even though they only became friends a few hours ago it felt like they were the best of friends.

* * *

"Okay enough sad stories, why don't we play a game to get to know each other?" Amu said, trying to cheer up the gloomy atmosphere.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They settled for spin the bottle, since it was the easiest way to get to know each other.

They sat in a circle in the middle of the room with excitement in their eyes, they are finally going to get to know each other after years of hatred.

They spun the bottle which landed on Rima.

"Truth or dare?" Utau asked.

She was curious about the Ice queen, she was always either silent or sarcastic, she showed emotion rarely, and so her outburst from awhile ago was surprising.

"Truth…" she said, her voice held no emotion but her eyes showed fear and bravery.

* * *

**Ikuto:** Where is the part of the spin the bottle?!

**BD:** Actually I placed it in the next chapter hehe…

**Amu:** Why?

**BD:** Because the chapter became really long when I added it so yeah, it's still in the next one…

**Ikuto:** wait so you have the next chapter ready?

**BD:** Yeah! It's gonna be a fun one I promise!

**Amu:** That's great!

**Ikuto:** Post it up soon!

**BD:** I will! I will!

**Amu:** This chapter is shorter huh?

**BD:** Yeah I'm sorry about that… But the next one will make up for it.

**Ikuto:** Okay enough chatting and wright the next one! Give Amu a dare!

**Amu:** NO!

**BD:** Actually there might be one for each of the girls hehehe... Sorry Amu!

**Amu:** You're killing me!

**BD:** No I'm not!

**Ikuto:** Okay! Please R+R so she gives Amu her dare!

* * *

**Hey guys so I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time writing the chapter, actually for me it didn't seem that good. I am actually itching to make them all friends and get the pairs already but don't worry this fanfic will turn out long, I promise! I am currently writing the next chapter to make up for the long wait so yeah… Keep reading and support the clash!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**P.S.: Oh my gosh! Please check out my new story! It has more Amuto in it, I hope you'll like it! Please support it as well! I might focus on it more since I like writing Amuto but I will not neglect this one so please support my stories!**

**~BD :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Spin-the-Bottle

**Ikuto: **Yey! Next chapter!

**Amu:** You're in a good mood…

**BD:** Yeah he is… Why?

**Ikuto:** Because it's spin the bottle time!

**BD:** Yeah so?

**Ikuto:** Amu's dare!

**Amu:** Oh hell no!

**BD:** Oh yeahhh… you'll love it Ikuto!

**Amu:** Kill me now!

**Ikuto:** Aww Amu-koi you cannot miss the next chapter!

**Amu:** Ahh! Get off me!

**BD:** Okay anyhow… Enjoy the chapter!

**Ikuto:** Happy reading! _*Licks Amu's Cheek*_

**Amu:** Eww!

**PS: AGAIN! Please support my other story as well! Look at my profile for it, thank you! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to all those who gave me ideas and as well as those who keep on supporting this story (Some are Artcat4, Maixnaruforever159, Some guests, Jasmine, LeKnyx, GeminiLeo and many more!)**

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 12: Spin-the-Bottle**

"So who'll ask her?"Utau asked, Yaya immediately raised her hand. For such a small girl she was sure a huge ball of energy.

She faced Rima, her entire bubbly feature disappearing and becoming serious.

"I want to know how you met Amu-chii and Hoshina-san." She said in a serious tone.

Rima nodded and started telling her their story. "Could I summarize it?"

"Yeah sure!" Yaya said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Hey to be fair I think we should all tell our story." Utau said.

"Okay I'm first then you Utau then Yaya and finally Amu." Rima said, with the order complete they started.

"So I met Utau when I first started, I approached her, and told her to take me to the office, she got annoyed because I was new and had the guts to order her around even though she was a year older. We had an argument which ended up with us having a few bruises and scratches and suspension from school for two days." Rima told her story, Utau was nodding, to confirm that what she had told was true.

"Sorry by the way Utau, I never got to say sorry to you…" Rima said looking at Utau, her eyes showed sincerity, which Utau gladly accepted.

"I'm sorry too, I should have talked to you properly instead of trying to pull your hair out" Utau said with a small laugh, reminiscing their encounter. Rima continued, and told her story with Amu.

"I met Amu when she approached me to tell me that the teacher wanted to talk to me, but I thought she was one of those fake girls who wanted to befriend me because I was popular and rich, so I embarrassed her infront of the whole class, and she retaliated of course with her emotionless face, which made some people side with her, the class broke into two teams, one for Amu the other for me, they did our job arguing who was better, insulting one another. We were told to clean the mess which we didn't do of course. That's it." Amu smiled lightly at the memory, she thought that Rima was just a regular girl who would fawn over her after meeting her, but it was the total opposite.

"Sorry again this time for Amu… I was horrible to judge you…" Rima said looking down. Amu scooted oer to her giving her a side hug, saying it was okay and there was no harm done.

"I'm sorry too, about embarrassing you…" Amu said and they hugged it out, a thorn removed from their painful relationship.

"It's okay." Rima said with a small smile.

"This is getting cheesy, so what's your story with Yaya?" Utau asked pointedly to the small blonde.

"Yeah, umm basically Yaya approached me thinking I was in her batch because she judged me due to my height, she was a little stuck up and snobby at that time, because she was trying to get dancers for the school's cheer team, I obviously got pissed because of not only her attitude but as well as the height thing when she didn't believe that I was a year older. I insulted her back of being a cheerleader wanna be when she doesn't even have the height because at that time she was smaller than me." Yaya stared at her, the story was true but at that time she was new, and for some reason actually wanted to befriend Rima, but was too scared so her façade acted up and she ended up being a complete bitch.

"Yaya has a confession to make." Yaya said with her head tilted downwards, "Yaya just wanted to befriend you because it was my first day, but Yaya ended up being a complete bitch… I'm sorry" her eyes slightly tearing up indicating that she was nearly about to cry.

They slightly taken aback, they never thought that the once stuck up sassy Yaya was about to cry because of an incident a year ago.

"Hey it's okay, at least we're friends now." Rima tried to put emotion in her sentence to comfort the younger teen, adding a small smile. Yaya's eyes suddenly sparkled seeing the blonde haired teen smile, even if it was small, it meant a lot to her.

Yaya jumped up from her seat and glomped the girl before her, who fell down from the extra weight.

Amu sweat dropped and stood up to help pry Yaya of, who looked like was suffocating Rima.

"c-can't b-b-breath!" Rima tried saying. Utau and Amu immediately lifted Yaya off her.

"Yaya is super happy you're giving Yaya a chance of becoming your friend!" Yaya said brightly grinning from ear to ear.

"Y-yeah just please don't do t-that again." Rima said trying to catch her breath which was squeezed out of her.

"Okay!" Yaya said, she was full of too much energy, they wondered how Yaya kept up her sassy and calm façade in school if she was really like this in person.

"Okay so it's my turn now!" Utau said, she wanted this to end because in their meetings, she was always the bitch and she didn't want reminisce those memories.

"Actually all of you nearly have the same story when we met, it always ended up with me trying to rip you to shreds." The other girls looked at each other for confirmation, and they saw that it was true, all of them had a cat fight with Utau.

"But for different reasons, like Rima said she bossed me around and I did not like it at all so I got pissed at her. Yaya's story is a little different, it is nearly the same with Rima but this time I wanted to try out for the cheer team and I secretly approached her, we were Royals at that time so we already hated each other's guts, and she flat out said no, and then told me I didn't have the curves, even though I think I have better curves than her." Utau looked apologetically at Yaya because somehow that sentence flt like she insulted her friend, but Yaya just smiled brightly, and nodded an okay, she actually knew that Utau was prettier and sexier than her in comparison, it was the reason why she rejected her in the first place, next to the fact that she was another Royal.

"It's true actually Hoshina-san." Yaya said, sometimes she is confusing, she becomes mature at times you would wonder if her act was actually a façade or if it was true.

"Hahaha thanks I guess… well anyhow because of what she said I got pissed and slapped her and then the cat fight." Utau said sighing when she had told them about her slapping Yaya.

"Sorry by the way… and please just call me Utau." She faced Yaya with a smile on her lips, Yaya just hugged her since she was beside her.

"Amu's story was slightly different, you see I caught her talking to a crush of mine, which is no longer my crush by the way, and I got pissed so I approached them and embarrassed her in front of him, even though she just stood their not acting embarrassed at all, and he left without another word to her. She got mad at me because she was just asking about a project or something, but I cut her off saying it was a lame excuse to defend herself for flirting and being a slut around him." Utau cringed when she said the word 'slut', she was downright blunt and straight to the point, she doesn't think through her words so it ends up worse.

"I'm really sorry about that Amu… I never meant it… I was just uhh… territorial? Around people I liked." She faced Amu who was infront of her, her eyes and face blank showing no emotion, on the inside it hurt because she was a newfound friend and memories of how they first met weren't exactly the best way to build their friendship.

Slowly Amu let her façade go, hey eyes showing slight pain at the same time appreciation for Utau who lowered her pride to say sorry.

"It's okay… but did you really think that I-I w-was a s-slut?" she whispered but stuttered at the last part, Amu was usually unemotional but words still hurt, and seeing how Utau judged her like that, she felt like crying for some reason.

"No! I mean at that time a little but it wasn't true I was just jealous! I promise you, you are no slut! I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" Utau was getting teary, it hurt for her to see a newfound friend looking like she was about to breakdown and it was all her fault.

Amu felt one tear get out, but smiled anyway, showing it as a sign of forgiveness for the older teen.

"It's okay…" in this story Amu was actually the victim, she ended up slapping Utau for what she said and then they were called to the Principal's office, he was a different one at that time, it wasn't Tsukasa but he was a horrible judge, he sided with Utau not knowing the full story because she was a popstar, Amu was suspended for a day, even though it was not her fault.

"Ahh! Yaya finds this depressing! I don't want my friends too cry! Amu-chii should smile more because she is more beautiful smiling!" Yaya said, effectively cheering up the teens.

"Thanks Yaya." They said at the same time, they all huddled into a big circle and hugged each other.

* * *

"It's Yaya's turn to tell how she met you, but I will just skip Rima-chan and H-Utau-chan because they told our story already, I'll just go with Amu-chii!" Yaya said, she, for some reason, was jumping up and down, not being able to control her energy.

They laughed seeing the little ball of energy in the girl.

"Okay, so I met Amu-chii when she was in the dance studio, Yaya approached her because the coach wanted help with the new cheer choreography and her being the best dancer in the school he told me, the cheer captain, to ask for her help. Amu-chii said yes to Yaya after much persuasion and told Yaya to meet her the next day at the dance studio. I was desperate at that time, because a cheer competition was coming up and we needed the choreography fast, I accepted. The next day Yaya was an hour early so Yaya waited, but thirty minutes after the meeting time Yaya couldn't wait anymore but stayed because I needed her, Yaya waited and waited it was 4 hours in the meeting time and Amu-chii still didn't arrive. I lost hope, she ditched me, I had to do the choreography myself, it was hard since usually we had someone to teach us, but it was okay, Yaya learned to become independent, and I never spoke to Amu-chii again until now." Yaya shared the story without pausing.

Amu had her head down, there was a reason why she couldn't be there at that time.

"I'm sorry Yaya…" Amu said in a whispered tone, she was about to cry, she remembered that day.

"Wait why did you ditch her?" Utau said voicing out her thoughts, Amu didn't look like the type to let go of a promise.

"I have a reason… but is it okay if I don't tell you now… it's sort of personal…" Amu said her eyes showed hatred, anger, remorse and all different kinds of emotions but the one that stood out most was pain, her golden eyes that shined awhile ago dimmed into an endless pool of sadness.

Noticing the gloomy atmosphere around the pink haired teen they decided not to push the topic any further.

"It's okay, we understand." They saw in Amu that she has been through so much, they found it the reason for her facades and emotionless attitude. They felt the need to protect her, and that's what they were going to do, because they are friends.

* * *

"Okay let's continue!" Utau said, grabbing the bottle and positioning it in the middle spinning it. It landed on Yaya.

"Yaya Truth or Dare?" Amu asked.

"Yaya wants a dare!" Utau smirked at that she was waiting for someone to do a dare, and she had the perfect one.

"Okay…" Utau said creepily, her smile making it look creepier made Amu and Rima shudder but Yaya looked like she was enjoying every bit of the game. She showed no fear.

"My dare for you is that later when we go eat lunch, I want you to sit on the lap of the King who you think you are attracted to most, then kiss his cheek and walk away like nothing happened." Utau said smugly a smirk replacing her smile, Rima and Amu's jaw dropped at what they heard.

Yaya wouldn't seriously do that would she?

"Okay!" but they were proven wrong when she sounded too cheerily.

"So who's lap are you going to sit on?" Rima asked, she was curious as to what dare she was given.

When Yaya was about to say it Utau cut her off, "She can't tell us it will be a surprise."

They just nodded their heads thinking of who could possibly be the one she will sit on later. Yaya proceeded on spinning the bottle which surprisingly landed on Utau.

"Dare." She said at once, it will be boring if everyone kept using truth and using dare was shaking it up a notch, plus she thinks she is the most devious one who could give dares like that one she gave Yaya.

"Rima-tan, Yaya wants you to make Utau's dare!" she said clapping her hands in a childish manner.

But she was wrong, Rima smirked, showing her evil intent when Yaya asked her to make Utau's dare, Utau felt fear strike her making her spine shudder.

"I will make your dare similar to Yaya's but since you're older than any of us I think it is best to give you a harder one…" she was smirking evilly, Amu made up her mind that she will not use dare on her life if she wants to live, there are apparently two evil devils in the room.

"I want you to seduce one of the Kings of your choice…" Utau sighed in relief she thought it would be hard but she found it easy compared to Yaya's.

"But…" she stiffened when she heard the word 'but'. Rima's eyes glimmered with mischief, it was obvious this dare was going to kill her in the process.

"You have to make him hard." Rima said with finality, Amu looked like she was about to faint at the request of the small blonde. Utau was stuttering like crazy trying to process the given dare and Yaya well she reacted normally, cheering for Utau to complete her dare.

Utau didn't want to look like a wimp but honestly she was a little frightened of the smaller blonde. She took a deep breath and…

"Fine… I'll do it." She looked brave, and when you look into her eyes you could see that she was trying to picture what she could do to the King of her choice.

"But just like Yaya I cannot tell you who I'll pick." Utau said.

"Okay." Rima said with a shrug, she no longer had that evil look but one of boredom. Utau proceeded to spin the bottle which landed on Rima, unsurprisingly.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Yaya asked a little too cheerfully, she was enjoying the game to it's fullest while they waited for lunch, of whom they didn't know was preparing.

Rima was taking a while to make her decision, if she said truth most likely they would want to know a deep secret, but if she chose dare, she would end up like the ones of Utau and Yaya.

"Come on Rima… Me and Yaya did our dares… No need to be a scardy cat…" Utau was taunting her, and apparently it was very effective.

"Dare!" Rima said her head held high, not backing down from her choice even though she will most likely regret it later on.

"I'll make the dare!" Utau said gleefully, she actually wanted this for revenge, and seeing that the other girls made no move of asking to do the dare, she volunteered herself.

"Fine…" Rima grumble, she agreed easily because she thought it was fair, she gave the girl a pretty hard dare, she should receive on as well.

"I dare you to go to the boys room and sleep on the bed of King of your choice. But you must stay quiet no talking even if they ask you a question, but if someone harasses you, you may shout for help." Utau said.

"What?! I can't do that!" Rima shouted in protest, her dare was harder, hers was suicidal plus it would mean having to spend the entire night with whoever that is.

"You have to! You chose dare!" Utau said, she wouldn't allow the girl to back down no matter what. The two other girls just stared at them, finding it slightly amusing that they were arguing just because of a game.

"B-but!" she stuttered, it was true she couldn't back down, it was her choice in the first place to fall into Utau's trap, but did it have to be this hard?

"I'll make it easier for you, if you don't like to stay there the entire night, you could leave as long as you stay there until midnight, on whoever's bed of course. But if you want to stay the entire night, it is fine by me." Utau said.

"How will you even know if I do the dare?" Rima said, this pointed out that she was already agreeing to the terms.

"We'll just ask one of the Kings, so are you agreeing, it's easy enough." Utau said.

"Fine, but I tell you, I'll be back here by midnight." Actually she wasn't sure herself, she never slept most of the time, but seeing that she has a chance to sleep peacefully for once, she might not return to the room at all. Rima grabbed the bottle and spun it which landed on Amu.

Finally all of them were thinking, they wanted her to do a dare just as hard as theirs. But Amu uttered a word before they could even ask her.

* * *

"Truth." She said, her voice held no emotion as well as her face, but on the inside she was cowering in fear of what was to come.

"Aww Amu! You need to chose dare! We all did!" Utau persisted.

"No." she said with finality. They were trying to make her choose dare but she would have none of it.

"Ughh… You're so unfair, but if this bottle lands on you again you have to choose dare." Rima said.

"Fine but I highly doubt that." A while ago they all agreed to be down by one, meaning her turn and the next were the last, and since she would spin the bottle, she doubted that it would point back at her.

"Okay, so our question is… If you were to choose between all of the Kings, who would you most likely have a crush on... And why." Utau said, it was an easy question, but for some reason Amu had herself thinking about it deeply.

"Umm…" she had her mind set she was going to say it was Tadase, but she surprised herself when she said….

"Ikuto…" she covered her mouth instantly, she didn't mean to say that, she was going to say Tadase, but apparently her mind thought otherwise. All the girls smirked in return, they knew there was something about the pair, they looked like they had a connection, and her answer proves it.

"Ahh so my brother huh? Why is that?"

Before she could stop herself, for some reason Natalia, her cat chara, was beside her and made a horrible decision of chara changing with her.

"Chara Change! Amulet Neko!" Natalia shouted. Amu was a completely different person in front of them.

"I like Ikuto nya~! Especially from before nya~ Now I find him very hot nya~!" suddenly her chara change wore off and saw that Natalia floated away with the other charas headed for the open window.

Amu was blushing like crazy, she knew some of it was true, except for the first part, because she knew in herself she got over that petty crush. And the last sentence, well she would never admit it to herself but she did find him very attractive, especially his eyes, the ones that captivated your soul when you stared at them.

The girls knew that the small chara just brought ut the real character in Amu, plus they remembered the cat chara saying something about Amu's desire of finding true love, so it was impossible that she had lied saying those sentences.

Utau was about to comment but Amu stopped them by making grab for the bottle.

* * *

"Okay, next person then we head down!" she was frantically trying to get the attention off her, she spun the bottle.

_*Spin*_

_*Spin*_

_*Spin*_

Slowly it started to stop, and pointed at the one person, who she didn't want it most to point to….

.

.

.

_Herself…_

Oh the irony, from before she was so sure it wouldn't point at her, know she had to face the wrath of Rima and Utau's dare. She face-palmed her face, muttering this about being stupid and unlucky…

"Okay… I will not question you from your answer… Well maybe later…" Utau whispered the last part.

"But we have the perfect dare for you…" Rima said, so now they were that close to the point that they finish each others' sentences.

"We want you…" Yaya started, 'okay?!' This started to freak Amu out, even Yaya, the jolly not wanting to dare anyone, was included in their little dare.

"Spit it out already!" Amu couldn't take the suspense, she wanted to hear her dare and get it over with, but hearing their sentence made her feel like fainting.

"We want you to chara change with Natalia until we sleep tonight." They all said at the same time.

Amu knew that even though the dare sounded easy, the little cat chara had taken a liking to Ikuto, and that meant bad news. There was no way she could do this dare, but apparently her mind, once again, seemed to think otherwise.

"Okay." Her voice had no sign of hesitation but her eyes showed fear and worry. The girls before her was smirking happily, this game made them closer than they have ever imagined.

* * *

**Ikuto:** I'm prepared for the next chapter!

**Amu:** No! Take your time!

**BD:** I'm preparing the next one already!

**Ikuto:** YES!

**Amu:** NOOOO!

**BD:** It will be a fun chapter, and it has a lot of the parings so be prepared!

**Amu:** Why do Utau and rima have to be evil?!

**Ikuto:** They are just doing you a favor _Amu-koi_~

**Amu:** Favor my ass! They will kill me!

**Ikuto:** You have a very nice ass, if I do say so myself~

**Amu:** Drea! He's harassing me! Help me!

**BD:** Okay nevermind them, enjoy the next chappie!

**Amu:** You betrayed me!

**Ikuto:** _*Grabs Amu*_ Please R+R so the next chapter will be posted at once!

**BD:** Yup! Please R+R!

* * *

**Hey guys! Honestly I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it made me squeal like a little girl! I'm pretty sure all of you will enjoy the next chapter so stay tuned and please review! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! Please continue and support the clash!**

**~BD :)**


	15. Chapter 13: Completing Dares (Part I)

**BD: **Hey guys! Next chapter is up!

**Amu**: That's great!

**BD: **Yeah but I sorta changed it from what I originally wrote.

**Ikuto:** Why?

**BD:** Well I got a review about how my story was all over the place and it was in fact confusing, plus I lacked emotion when writing it, so apparently I did not appear human haha.

**Amu:** I don't know what to say to that…

**Ikuto: **You should just write the way you want it, not change it just because someone told you something was wrong with your story.

**BD:** Well it gave me a hard blow so this chapter ended up different…

**Amu:** You can do it! It's okay, at least you're taking criticisms okay.

**BD:** Yeah, thanks!

**Ikuto:** Okay, on with the story! Happy reading!

* * *

**SORTA IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**P.S.: Hey guys, so before you start reading, I'm sorry if some of you might not like this chapter, originally it was supposed to be a funny and happy go with the flow chapter but due to certain circumstances it ended up a little different. So I am warning you right now that you might hate me a little for how this chapter ended up.**

**I wanted to ask as well if you guys really thought that I lack emotion in every chapter I write, cause for myself I really don't think so but your opinions also matter. So please tell me if I truly lack emotion, I will try and change how I write if it is true, but if majority say that I do ****_not_**** lack it at all, I'll try and continue to write it how I originally planned, but I will try and improve my writing skills so please look forward to the later chapters.**

**Thanks for your consideration!**

* * *

**"****The Clash"**

**Chapter 13: Completing Dares (Part I)**

_Meanwhile…_

While the Queens were playing spin the bottle the Kings were downstairs waiting for them and preparing the meal. They had no idea what was about to happen in a few moments.

"Hey do you think they killed each other?" Kukai asked, Ikuto told them about the rooms being soundproof, so if someone was trying to scream for help, none of them would hear it at all.

"Nahhh they just probably ripped each others' heads off." Nagihiko said jokingly most of the Kings laughed at the thought, but Kukai didn't find it funny at all he was worried, and he had no idea why.

"Should we check on them?" Kukai asked, slightly smacking himself in his head for saying something so… _caring_. But they paid no heed to the question at hand, except for Kairi who was trying to think logically at the situation at hand.

"I am also slightly worried." Kairi said, lifting his glasses in the process, he thought about what to do if suddenly they were less one person, he, of course, had planned ahead, knowing the details of their next fund raiser projects and when to accomplish it, but having lose someone would end up ruining his perfect plan, and he would not have any of it.

"I don't think they'll kill each other just yet." Ikuto said, smirking slightly at the thought, his mind returning to the scene from a few moments ago.

Awhile ago while the Kings were prepping their meal he went up to check on them, and was about to call them down for help in making lunch, but in the process of opening the door slightly he had heard them playing spin-the-bottle, and it was getting interesting by the moment.

He knew that eavesdropping in their conversation would probably kill him bt he found it too much fun to pass up hearing their dares which, if he would say so himself, was very extraordinary and adventurous. They were brave, he had to admit that, those dares were not ordinary, and it made it more exciting than it should have been.

He found it funny, because all of their dares included themselves, the Kings; he was waiting for the outcome of the said dares as he pictured who and how they would do it. Not to mention the fct that he was surprised that they were acting all buddy-buddy as if every single argument or fight they had never existed.

But when the bottle landed on Amu his interest peeked a hundred fold but unfortunately for him she had said truth. And Utau's question suddenly made the wait of Amu's turn and the dissatisfaction of having her to choose truth instead of dare worth the while during the moment she was about to answer Nikkaidou asked him to come down and help make lunch.

He got pissed in all honesty, he wanted to hear her answer so bad, but because of the old man, he wasn't able to.

With one last look in the room, he left with the image of a blushing pinkette. For some apparent reason it made his heart flutter for a moment, but then disappeared quickly just as fast as it had come. He closed the door and headed to the kitchen where they were right now talking about them.

You were probably wondering as to why the Kings looked like they were getting along. The answer is really simple, they found it tedious to use their facades while they were free from hell that they called their home.

They were free, finally! Even if it was only for a moment, they were free, and it made them ecstatic. In all honesty once they dropped their facades they got along pretty well, and they weren't the only ones. Their momentary truce was helping their situation, especially since this slight camping trip was still part of their project and it applied to the situation.

But at the moment they were confused wondering what you call people with relationships like them were they Friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? Frenimies?

But the thought disappeared as Yukari and Nikkaidou were said something about enjoying the day because tomorrow they'll be out in the woods to find a spot for the camping trip, for the fund raiser. They were free of duties at the moment and once the queens head down they'll plan what to do for the day. Even if it meant spending it together.

All of them were already seated at their respective places the food laid out properly on the table, Yukari and Nikkaidou said that they must maintain the previous sitting arrangements. Here they are waiting for the Queens to arrive so they can finally start their meal.

* * *

They heard the shuffling of footsteps headed towards the dining room, sighing in relief knowing that they were about to eat a hefty amount of food.

What the Kings didn't expect was the reactions of the girls faces but they didn't bother hiding their surprise when they saw them. Utau looked like she saw a ghost, Rima was glaring ever so slightly at anything her eyes came in contact with, Amu kept her poker face but stiffened when she saw the charas in the room, putting her head down. And finally Yaya, well they were most surprised by her face, she was smiling!

None of the Kings had ever seen one of the Queens smile, never, it was either a smirk, a grimace or just a plain old poker face. It was something new and refreshing to look at, because who would have thought that the stoic and emotionless face of one of the Queens would look so cute. Some of them held their gasp as they stared at the brunette.

But returned their normal expressions as the Queens walked to their proper place.

They were surprised once more when Utau addressed Amu so normally, there was no venom in her voice, it didn't even hold the usual disgust. They figured that they were also complying with the rules of the momentary truce. But they wondered what she meant by dare, and what exactly had happened in their room that made them act like this.

"Amu you have to do your dare." Utau said in a singsong tune as a smirk graced her features.

Amu glared slightly at the older blonde muttering things about how stupid this is but nonetheless sat down on her seat calling over her cat chara.

All of the Kings were watching every single movement of the Queens curiosity as they watched their normal reactions. Their movements were different from their usual selves, but in all honesty they liked this version better instead of their stiff and bitchy attitudes.

"Natalia…" Amu said faltering slightly as she called over her new chara.

"Yes Amu-chan nya~" Natalia said with a smile.

Her sentence surprised all of the people around the table, except for the Queens of course.

She took a deep breath, wanting the day to end faster. "I need you to chara change with me for the entire day until we sleep." She gritted her teeth together as she looked at each of the Queens seeing that they were either smiling or smirking at her.

"Sure Amu-chan nya!" Natalia said.

"Chara change nya! Amulet Neko!" Natalia shouted her voice resonating all around the dining room. All of the Kings and as well as Nikkaidou and Yukari had their mouth agape as they watched the scene unfold infront of them. The queens were smiling like crazy, well smirking, they were trying not to laugh at the poor girl, who wanted this day to end. Why would she character change with her cat chara for no reason?

But fortunately after the chara change, Amu held very tight to her chair trying to control her body, as if she let go she would pounce on something or _someone_…

"Hey Amu let go of the chair, you have to eat." Rima said, she no longer had her icy exterior due to her enjoyment of the scene unfolding before her. The other queens were snickering, this was truly a very priceless moment.

"N-no! I-I w-won't until Yaya does her dare nya!" she shut her mouth instantly when she uttered that humiliating nya, she was truly acting like a cat right now. She couldn't believe herself, why did she feel and act like this, none of her charas had ever had this kind of effect on her, so why now?!

* * *

All heads turned toward the rest of the Queens who were sitting in their seats looking calmer than ever. The small brunette she stood by her seat scanning the entire room.

The Queens were watching in both amusement and impatience as they waited for her to make her move. Her eyes landed on the seat beside her which was occupied by the Samurai King who was currently not focusing on the scene before them, looking like he was in deep thought, probably about the fund raiser project. She stalked her way behind him, like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey, a small smirk gracing her lips.

She tapped his shoulder wanting to catch his attention, in return he slowly lifted his head looking at the girl before him who was smiling like crazy.

All of them felt their jaw drop, without the exception of the Queens, as they watch the small brunette jump onto his lap, sitting on it, trying to make herself comfortable. They didn't expect her to be so… _willing_…

Kairi didn't understand her gesture but a small blush covered his face as she faced him.

"Y-yuiki-s-san! W-what are y-you doing?!" he stuttered like a complete fool, he didn't even make a move to remove her of him because for some reason she fit perfectly, and it comforted him in a way, it made his mind go blank as he stared at her face, lost in her brown eyes, as he was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts when she replied to his stuttered question.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, her smile faltering a bit as she leaned toward his face, her eyes trained on his lips and finally making contact with his cyan blue eyes. She never really noticed them before, their pretty color sparkling with both confusion and excitement.

Slowly she continued leaning in making people around the table gasp as they waited for what was about to happen, but the pair paid no mind, it was like they were in their own little world, and all that mattered was them and their faces centimeters apart…

.

.

.

_*Smack*_

It was one of those moments when your heart suddenly stops due to surprise. The small brunette slowly lifted her face, suddenly scrambling of his lap as she tried to cool her blush that occupied her face and her composure that faltered once more when she peeked through her lashes to look at the King beside her.

Nobody made a move, no one even made a comment, the Queens had their mouth hanging open from shock. The small girl did not only fulfill her dare but she did it farther than they had ever expected.

The Kings and their facilitators let their jaw drop in shock letting their mind register what had happened just a few moments ago none of them understanding what happened, except for our dear old Ikuto, who showed no particular emotion, just a blank and emotionless stare.

She kissed him! But instead of only the cheek, which the dare intended for her, she kissed him full on the lips!

* * *

She scrambled toward her respectful seat, acting like nothing had happened as her blush slowly faded regaining the creamy color of her skin, she then faced the direction of Utau and asked her silently in the eyes if that was good enough, the blonde instantly nodded her head in agreement, seeing the other Queens agree as well.

Yaya smiled and started digging in, no longer waiting for the rest.

The Queens followed her in action, as the Kings slowly regained their composure and started eating except for Kairi who was still frozen in shock, but thankfully was able to let go of what had happened, making a note in his head to ask the brunette later. The facilitators just shrugged and started eating as well forgetting what had happened.

And Amu… well she just stared at the food still clutching onto the seat on her dear life. She knew that if she let go something horrible would happen, she could hear it filling her thoughts, making her want to do something out of impulse.

Noticing the lack of movement from beside him, Ikuto turned to look at the pinkette, who looked like was having a glaring contest with the lasagna.

"Hey aren't you going to eat?" Ikuto asked, he was still wondering as to why chara changing with her cat chara be that horrible as to which she would just sit there and starve herself to death, and why she would even do it if she knew the consequences.

Hearing his voice made the pinkette stiffen, it was so deep and silky, she tried her best not to respond or look at him, because she knew that if she did, she would break into a million pieces.

Seeing that she wasn't about to respond or even acknowledge him, he sighed, grabbing his spoon and placing food, trying to put as much as he could, then turning toward the pinkette and grabbing her chin to make her face him.

He wasn't looking at her eyes yet, focusing on the food in the spoon to avoid spillage. He forced it into her mouth, and was glad when he saw her starting to chew and swallow it. He looked up to see her eyes, and it was ultimately the biggest mistake of his life, well maybe her life but whatever.

As soon as golden daggers met his midnight blue ones her body instantly reacted, letting go of the chair and jumping of her seat to pounce on her prey.

Being surprised was an understatement, all movement around the table stopped as they watch the two, well the pinkette who, in the moment, was nuzzling her face onto the crook of Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto's eyes widened like they were about to bulge out of its sockets as he stared at the pinkette who had her arms around him, rubbing him all around.

"Ikuto-kun nya! You're so hot nya!" Amu purred in his ear letting her hands slide under the back of his shirt, his muscles flexed at the contact, making a shiver pass through his spine at the sound of her husky voice.

* * *

Amu had totally lost control over her body, she was purely acting like a kitten now.

Utau and the rest of the queens fell of their seats laughing hysterically after seeing Amu act like a crazed kitten.

Nikkaidou and Yukari no longer wanting to stay with the Royals, left to head to their room to talk about soething important. They tiptoed quietly, trying not to alert the Royals incase they need their help in prying Amu off the poor Ikuto.

The Kings stood up from their seat in attempt to get Amu off Ikuto, who looked liked he regained his composure and smirked at the girl currently sitting on his lap. But before they could even make contact with the said girl, a hand grabbed each of them and pulled them away from the scene.

Utau grabbed Kukai who willingly let her drag him out of the house to who knows where, his mind only registering the fact that they were currently holding hands. It wasn't the first time a girl had ever taken lead, but for some reason, Utau dragging him and possibly do something to him made his body fill with heat, his thoughts were filled of what could possibly happen once they were out of sight.

Rima proceeded to grab Nagihiko, making him do things for her, whom surprisingly did them with no arguments; in fact he looked like he was having fun, no longer remembering about the pair in the dining room. His smile looked radiant for some reason, and it made Rima's face blush remembering how she stared at his sleeping face whilst inside the van.

They then headed down stairs toward the entertainment room her head held down as she said something about wanting to watch a comedy, because Nagihiko was currently teasing her as to why he saw a tint of pink on her cheecks. She no longer wanted those memories to invade her mind but her thoughts kept going back to her dare, something she never even thought of doing her entire life, but for some reason she felt brave and confident to do it.

Yaya at the moments grabbed both Kairi and Tadase's hand dragging them towards the part of the house where she remembered that they kept a room full of candies.

They willingly let her drag them, with the exception of Tadase who looked back toward the pinkette with looks of longing held in his eyes.

And finally the pair was left in the dining room, with Amu purring and rubbing her face on Ikuto's.

* * *

It's not that Ikuto didn't like how she was acting right now, it just felt so… _forced_. His smirk flatered as those thoughts entered his mind and remembering that her actions were only because of a chara change not because she wanted to do this.

He released a sigh, his mind hoping that what was happening was real, not because of a chara. His thought were cut off when Amu held his face upward to look into her golden eyes.

"Ikuto-kun daijoubu?" Amu asked as her head to the side, her voice had a tint of worry laced in it. She looked so adorable right now, the way her pink plump lips parted as she took a breath, the way her cheeks flushed when she stared into his eyes, and her golden eyes that were shining with radiance.

He stared into the void of her eyes, it showed him all the emotions she felt right now, worry, sadness, excitement and fear but then something flashed in her eyes, as she looked at him with _lo-…_

_'__No it's impossible…'_ he thought to himself shaking of the look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, smiling slightly at how her voice filled with worry. Amu smiled at him, it showed no sign of fakeness, it looked absolutely _genuine_…

A breath caught in his throat as he stared at the pinkette who was holding his face in her hands and was smiling at him like he was the best person in the world. It made his heart break a little… no one had ever looked at him like that it was either looks filled with hatred and disgust or looks that were filled with lust and want.

Her eyes held so much emotion it looked absolutely breath taking. He wanted to know the reason for every emotion, he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay, he wanted to be with her-.

_'No I don't'_ he said to himself, she's just another girl, she's no different from the others. Negativity filled his mind, making him doubt everything he saw and what he felt whenever she was close.

Suddenly he got up, letting Amu drop to the floor with a loud yelp. But he didn't care, she didn't matter to him at all, she was just the same as others.

_'She is nothing to me…'_

It was the last thought he had as he turned walking out the room, leaving the girl on the floor with his eyes void of emotion, walking away from her just like someone she used to know, wondering what had happened for him to do this to her.

Images flashed her mind, slowly her chara change faded as she remembered the most painful memories…

_"__Don't leave us!" she shouted running after him, wanting to make everything right._

_"__Goodbye…" without one last glance he faded into the night._

Negative emotions grew inside of her heart, tears prickling her eyes as they glistened when the light hit her.

Dia floated towards her, worry filling her heart as her other charas followed in suit.

"Amu-chan… your radiance…" Dia said, she could feel it, she felt the pain Amu was feeling right now, and it was dark and cold, it made her shiver as she saw Amu's heart trying to close itself up, protecting itself from others who wanted to hurt her.

"I'm okay Dia." Amu stood up, standing tall, like nothing had happened, but a single tear fell from her eye, showing that she wasn't okay at all.

Amu wiped it wondering what had caused her to cry, even if it was only a single tear.

She left the room, with her charas following her but deciding to be alone, she made them leave by giving a single glance, and then they saw it.

It hurt them how they could feel Amu's heart crying out for someone to save it from all the anger and anguish she was keeping bottled up within her, but no saw it... except them. They had to do something, they had to save her, but then they heard it.

_"__No one can save her…"_ it was a whisper but you could feel the pain and sorrow in each word, they wondered where it had come from and realized that it was her heart, telling them it was giving up, and that she would never let herself feel happiness again…

"We will save her, and we need help." Dia said, getting serious with the other charas nodding along. They floated away in search of a person who could both save her and destroy her...

* * *

**Ikuto:** How come it became depressing at the end?

**BD:** Well I tried putting emotion in it and that's how it ended up.

**Amu:** Wow, well I think you did a good job!

**BD:** Thanks :) There was still some of the pairings here but hey it can't always be happy.

**Ikuto:** So you ended up making me leave Amu alone?

**BD:** Pretty much…

**Amu:** Ikuto's mean…

**Ikuto:** Hey! I would never really do that to you!

**BD:** Meh… you might…

**Amu:** Anyhow, please R+R!

**BD:** Hope it made your heart hurt ;) Kidding :3

**Ikuto:** I want me and Amu to be happy :(

**Amu:** Yeah, yeah! Whatever.

* * *

**Hey guys, okay, so at first I wanted to make this funny and happy, but umm a certain reviewer told me that I lacked emotions so this is how the chapter ended up. I wanted to place a lot of fluff in it but if I did that somehow I think it would have no emotion at all, so I decided to write it like that. But please tell me if you don't like it cause I would edit it and return it to how it was supposed to be written.**

**I'm sorry if there wasn't that much Amutoness in it but hopefully it was enough to satisfy you guys! I enjoy writing this story a lot and the review actually made me think twice about my story so I'm having a hard time at the moment. I will try and update after a while but I will lay low for now after I update my other story.**

**I want to think about how to approach the next chapter so yeah… Anyway, please give me comments on how you think I should write the next story or if I should make changes in this chapter. That is all thanks :)**


End file.
